My Hero Academy : Shinobi
by Kurama09
Summary: La vida siempre tiene sorpresa para todos sin excepción y esta sorpresa fue hecha hacía un Shinobi que estaba en una guerra mundial en su mundo original y acabo en un mundo en donde los Shinobi no existen , sin embargo los héroes si existen , esta es la historia de Tatsuya Senju que acabo siendo el Símbolo de la Paz .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido Kurama09 con un nuevo fanfic que espero a que todos mis queridos seguidores les agrade esta nueva idea .**

 **Tal y como dije en mi fanfic `` High School DxD : Yin Yang ´´ iba a ver una nueva actualización , la actualización va a ser este nuevo fanfic que para sorpresa para de todos mis seguidores este fanfic no tratara de High School DxD , si no que este fanfic tratara de My Hero Academia , si lo se estais sorprendido pero me dije a mi mismo por probar algo nuevo no pierdo nada y en parte es un anime y manga divertido , en esta historia el protagonista no será Midoriya , por a si decirlo será un poquito como Yin Yang .**

 **Bueno espero que todo el mundo disfrute de mi nuevo fanfic .**

 **Capítulo 1 : El retorno del heroé número 1 .**

El sol se estaba alzando sobre una habitación espaciosa con un buen portatil sobre un escritorio de gran tamaño al lado de una estantería con muchos libros desde comics divertidos , novelas y libros de historia .

Había otra mesa con una tele y una consola de última generación , mientras que en frente de ese mueble había una mesa de noche con un despertador y al lado de esa mesa de noche había una cama de tamaño amplio que sin ningún problema podrían estar dos personas encima .

Y encima de esa cama había una figura masculina durmiendo placidamente , hasta que ...

* BIMD BIMD BIMD *

El despertador que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche estaba sonando dando la señal de que era el momento de levantarse .

* BUM *

La figura masculina tocó el boton del despertador mientras que se levantaba de su cama frotandose los ojos y estirandose después de dormir bien .

El joven se levanto de la cama para estirarse de los hombros , las piernas y los brazos .

El aspecto del joven era de un pelo negro corto , presentando un cuerpo atlético y robusto y con musculos de un tamaño no exagerado , el joven tenía ojos azules claros como el mismo mar , el rostro del joven era marcado con madurez y caballero donde le daba el aspecto de lindo hacía las mujeres .

Las ropas del joven consistian en una camisa corta de color azul marino y con pantalones grises , el nombre de este joven en donde se centraba esta historia era de Tatsuya Senju .

 **( Primera Persona )**

Mi nombre es Tatsuya Senju y como ustedes sabran ahora con mi apellido soy un Shinobi de otro mundo , llegue a este nuevo mundo por culpa de Obito que empleo algún **Jutsu** desconocido de los primeros siglos del Mundo Shinobi y acabe en este nuevo mundo donde el chakra no existe , pero había gente con cualidades especiales cuyo nombre eran **Quirks** y había un oficio donde la gente se hacía famosa , el oficio de Heroé , la gente es salvada por los Heroes donde la gente los aplaude y siguen rescatando a la gente .

 **( Tercera Persona )**

Tatsuya había salido de su cuarto para dirigirse hacía el cuarto de baño y mojarse la cara para poder despejarse la mente y los ojos se despertasen del sueño .

Cuando Takaki se mojo la cara cogio la toalla para poder secarse la cara , pero no se dio cuenta de que alguién estaba empleando la ducha y si escucho la puerta de la ducha abrirse .

`` ¿ Hmm ? ´´ Tatsuya se giro para ver quien era

En un momento Tatsuya se había sonrojado por lo que estaba viendo .

Delante de él había una chica de pelo naranja rojo corto con una figura delgada pero que al mismo tiempo la hacía atractiva , llevaba una toalla lavandose el pelo pero no estaba cubriendose el cuerpo , por lo que Tatsuya podía ver todo el cuerpo desnudo de esa chica . El nombre de la chica era Erika Mikado .

Mientras que esa chica simplemente estaba tan sorprendida que se le cayo la toalla , al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se agitaba y de su cuerpo se alzaba chakra levantando viento .

`` Tat - su - ya ´´ dijo la chica enojada al mismo tiempo que avergonzada .

`` TT-Tranquilizate Erika , no ha sido a proposito , estaba medio dormido y no escuche la ducha , te pido perdón por ello ´´ dijo Tatsuya disculpandose .

`` ¡ Eso no es excusa ! ´´ exclamo Erika enojada .

Erika lanzo una esfera de viento contra Tatsuya haciendo que Tatsuya fuese lanzado hacía la puerta rompiendola y chocando contra la pared .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo otra voz preguntando .

`` ¿ Qué es ese ruido ? ´´ dijo otra voz .

Ambas voces pertenecian a dos chicas .

La primera chica en aparecer era una chica de color castaño con dos coletas en cada lado de su rostro , tenía dos ojos de color púrpura preciosos como gemas , presentaba una figura curvilinea con dos grandes senos , llevaba puesto una camisa naranja y un pantalon de color verde . Era amiga de Tatsuya , Honoka Hikari .

La otra chica en aparecer era una chica de cabello negro corto con dos adornos morados en ambos lados del cabello , tenia dos ojos de color dorado y presentaba una figura curvilinea y unos senos muy grandes más que cualquiera de las otras dos chicas , llevaba una camisa de color amarillo y una falda de color verde celeste . El nombre de esta chica es Mizuki Zasaki .

`` Tatsuya , ¿ te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Honoka preguntandole .

`` Sí , creo que si ´´ dijo Tatsuya dolorido .

`` ¿ Por qué has hecho eso Erika ? ´´ dijo Mizuki preguntandole .

`` ¡ Este Shinobi perverido , me ha visto desnuda ! ´´ exclamo Erika con una toalla puesta .

`` Ya te he dicho que no es mi culpa Erika no había escuchado la ducha ´´ dijo Tatsuya disculpandose .

`` ¿¡ Por qué no has llamado a la puerta por lo menos !? ´´ exclamo Erika aún enojada .

`` ¡ Ya te he dicho que me encontraba medio dormido ! Hay que ver Erika , eres muy explosiva ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ¿¡ Cómo has dicho !? ´´ dijo Erika enojada .

`` ¡ Lo que has oido ! ´´ exclamo Tatsuya .

Ambos chocaron sus rostros mientras que se daban miradas de enojo uno a cada uno por sus respuestas , mientras que Honoka y Mizuku miraban a los dos con gotas de sudor .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Ahora el cuarteto se encontraban desayunando juntos en la cocina , todo el desayuno se había hecho por Tatsuya quien se encargaba principalmente del tema de la comida .

Todos se encargaban de la casa que se componia de dos pisos y un sotano , en el primer piso se encontraba el salón , la cocina y dos aseos ambos con bañeras . En el segundo piso habían muchas habitaciones las cuales estaban las de Tatsuya , Erika , Honoka y Mizuki , pero sobraban más habitaciones para más personas .

`` Nunca me canso de los desayunos de Tatsuya , son lo mejor ´´ dijo Honoka con las mejillas sonrojadas .

`` Es como si desehiciesen en mi boca ´´ dijo Mizuki también contenta .

`` Es frustante , pero es cierto ´´ dijo Erika contenta .

`` Estais exagerando demasiado , simplemente supe cocinas cuando estabamos en nuestra Villa ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Todos provenian del mismo mundo y de la misma Villa , La Villa Oculta de la Hoja , donde se encontraba el País del Fuego el más grande de todos y los cuatro se criaron juntos desde que iban a la academia ninja .

`` Debemos darnos prisa para poder llegar a la escuela ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Sí , creo que hoy sera un dia más interesante , tengo esa sensación ´´ dijo Honoka animada .

`` De nuevo , estaremos dando clases aburridas , ah necesito tener acción como una Shinobi que soy ´´ dijo Erika mirando hacía el techo .

`` Ciertamente , la única acción que tenemos es cuando entrenamos en el sotano y perfeccionasmo nuestros Jutsus ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Por ese mismo motivo decidimos ir a la academia UA , alli conseguiremos ser heroes y poder proteger a la gente ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Tal y como hacían Naruto y Tatsuya en nuestro mundo , dando sus vidas por sus amigos y compañeros y por la aldea ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Hum ... Me pregunto , ¿ qué estara haciendo Naruto ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya sonriendo .

`` De seguro que se estara tomando unos cuantos tazones de ramen ´´ dijo Erika con un tono de broma .

* RISAS *

Todos se rieron cuando escucharon la broma de Erika , y en parte de seguro que era cierto de que Naruto de seguro se estaba tomando unos tazones de ramen .

 **( En el sotano )**

Ahora Tatsuya se encontraba en el sotano de su casa , el sotano no era en absoluto un sotano oscuro y sucio .

El sotano era en si era un dojo limpio , ordenado y grande , un piso de mandera , con adornos de shinais en el techo y rocas apiladas una a una .

Otros aspecto que habían en el dojo eran cuatro maniquis con unos trajes puestos .

Tatsuya se encontraba mirando un objeto en particular que estaba colgado sobre dos barras de metal , era una daga de amplio tamaño y grosor , la característica de esta daga era que había cinco esferas de diferentes colores : roja , azul marino , marron , verde y azul claro .

`` No se porque , pero tengo la sensación de que hoy necesitare tu ayuda ´´ dijo Tatsuya agarrando la daga .

 **( En un mundo interior )**

Tatsuya ahora estaba en un mundo distinto , era un bosque lleno de árboles , con una única cascada y rocas .

`` Nunca imagine que mi mundo interno acabaria siendo asi ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

 **[ Vaya ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vismo , amigo Tatsuya ]** dijo una voz .

`` Si , demasiado ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Detrás de él aparecio una figura , era una figura del mismo tamaño que Tatsuya , pero tenía un rostro con dientes afilados , con dos cuernos saliendo del lateral de su cabeza ( N/A : Como los cuernos de la máscara de Hollow de Ichigo en Vasto Lorde ) , unos ojos de color dorado , garras negras en las manos e incluso una cola de lagarto .

Pero el rasgo más caracteristico que había era que su rostro era como el de Tatsuya , podría decir ese que era una version oscura de Tatsuya .

`` ¿ Qué tal estas , Blade ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

 **[ Bueno , sabiendo que estas aqui eso significa que de que pasara algo interesante en este nuevo mundo , ¿ no es asi ? ]** dijo Blade preguntandole .

`` Asi es , tengo esa sensación de que algo nuevo va a pasar ´´ dijo Tatsuya respondiendole .

 **[ Sea lo que sea puedes contar conmigo , estoy aburrido de no tener algo de acción , me pregunto si podrás emplear todo tu poder ]** dijo Blade .

`` No lo creo , quizas sea una acción leve ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

 **[ Eso es mejor que nada , amigo ]** dijo Blade alzando su puño .

Tatsuya simplemente sonrio mientras que los dos chocaban sus puños . 

**( Por las calles )**

Ahora todo el cuarteto se dirigia a la academia en donde estudiaban , no iban sin prisas ya que salieron de sus casas con buen tiempo .

Era la ciudad quizas era un poco ruidosa para ellos ya que provenian de un sitio en donde no habían edificios , ni coches , pero en poco tiempo se acostumbraron a todo ese ruido y vivieron con normalidad .

Fue entonces que algo capto la atención del cuarteto ...

* ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Se escucho un rugido fuerte , el cuarteto se fijo en un gran hombre con una nariz grande que se encontraba en lo alto de una via de metro , tenia un tamaño considerable .

Alrededor de la via de las calles había gente que estaba viendo al hombre de gran tamaño .

`` Debe ser un nuevo villano ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` A lo mejor ha perdido el control de su Quirk ´´ dijo Honoka .

El cuarteto empezo a acercarse para ver más de cerca mientras que se mezclaban entre la multitud , mientras que ese gran villano seguia destrazando alguna torre de la via del metro .

La gente de los alrededores empezaron a preocuparse como vieron que las torres del metro estaban a caerse sobre ellos .

Fue entonces que un hombre alto y musculoso que llevaba puesto una camisa que solo cubria la zona del pecho , unas muñequeras con rayas de color amarillo y negro , un pantalon vaquero que también tiene un cinturon con rayas de color negro y amarillas y con un accesorio de cabeza con rayas negras y amarillas .

El hombre fue corriendo a toda prisa hacía donde se estaba cayendo la torre , mientras que chocaba sus puños y alzaba sus brazos para detener la caida de la torre .

`` ¡ Oh , es Death Arms ! ´´ exclamo un espectante emocionado .

`` ¡ El trae justicia con su gran fuerza fisica ! ´´ exclamo otro espectante .

`` ¡ El Héroe Golpeador ! ´´ exclamo un espectante .

* FIUSH *

En medio de la multitud de la gente aparecío un chorro de agua y comenzo a moverse un poco raro como si tuviera vida propia , entonces el agua comenzó a formarse algo a una cadena , esa cadena evitaba que las personas se acercasen más a la zona . El que hizo esa cadena de agua era una persona que tenia un traje similar a un bombero profesional , mientras que sus manos parecian dos llaves de agua .

`` Todos , es peligoso , ¡ retrocedan , retrocedan ! ´´ exclamo el héroe bombero .

`` ¡ Oh , es el especialista de rescate , Backdraft , también esta aqui ! ´´ exclamo un espectante .

El cuarteto estaban detrás del heroe de rescate Backdfast , mirandolo todo en primera linea y con una mirada seria hacía el villano .

`` Parece que puede convertirse en un monstruo gigante . Menudo Quirk ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` ¿ Qué habrá hecho ? ´´ dijo Mizuki preguntando .

`` Creo que robo una cartera y se salio de control cuando fue arrinconado ´´ dijo un espectador respondiendole .

`` Es desperdicio que tenga un Quirk como esa y robe carteras ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Arriba ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Las chicas sintieron que alguién venia dando un amplio salto y acabo aterrizando delante de la multitud .

Era un hombre que llevaba una mascara de madera , guantes de madera y botas de madera y con una camisa entera de cuerpo de color negra .

`` ¡ Iaaaaaaaaa , puedes hacerlo Kamui ! ´´ exclamo un grupo de chicas con corazones en los ojos .

El heroe se dirigía hacía el villano sin atender a los comentarios de las chicas saltando con agilidad sobre partes de la via del metro .

El villano observo que Kamui se acercaba a él e intento golpearlo , pero Kamui lo eludio con un amplio salto .

`` ¡ No vengas hacía aqui ! ´´ exclamo el villano .

El villano intento golpear a Kamui pero lo eludio agarrandose sobre una parte de metal del metro gracias a que ato una rama y acabo aterrizando sobre la parte metalica .

`` Ese heroe debe ser Shinrin Kamui ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Oh eres un fan muchacho ´´ dijo un hombre con orejas extrañas .

`` No , solo que he leido mucho ´´ dijo Tatsuya respondiendole .

Kamui saliendo corriendo hacía el villano mientras que el villano golpeo el suelo con su gran mano , pero Kamui lo eludio corriendo sobre la mano del villano y atarlo con una de sus manos convertida en rama para atarlo por la muñeca de su mano izquierda .

Pero no basto ya que el villano hizo que Kamui volase sobre los cielos por su fuerza fisica , pero Kamui solto al villano aterrizando sobre el techo de la estación del metro .

`` Uso ilegal durante la hora de trafico y robo resultante en heridas corporales ´´ dijo Kamui `` Eres la encarnación del mal ´´ dijo Kamui .

Su brazo derecho empezo a transformarse en un montón de ramas saliendo de su brazo derecho .

`` ¡ Muestranos algo brillante , hombre árbol ! ´´ exclamo ese hombre de orejas extrañas .

`` ¡ Prisión atante de cadenas barnizadas ! ´´ exclamo Kamui .

Las ramas salieron disparadas hacía el villano de gran tamaño hasta que ...

`` ¡ Canyon Cannon ! ´´ exclamo una voz desconocida .

Era una mujer que golpeo a el villano en la barbilla haciendo que acabase en el suelo derrotado por la mujer .

Todos simplemente estaban en shock cuando vieron que esa mujer aparecio de la nada dejando a Kamui como un tonto .

`` ¡ Ahi esta , ahi esta , ahi esta , ahi esta , ahi esta ! ´´ exclamaron muchos hombres que todos tenían camaras de fotos enfocando a la mujer .

Era una mujer de un tamaño considerable , que tenía un cabello rubio largo y una figura curvilinea , sus ropas poseian un traje algo delgado y marcado con detalles morados en los guantes , botas y unos anteojos con cuernos .

`` ¡ Hoy es mi debut ! Mi nombe es Mount Lady , es un placer hacerles un cuidado de trasera ´´ dijo la mujer mientras que guiñaba el ojo y sacaba un poco de su trasero .

Los fotografos simplemente aumentaron en filas sacando más y más sobre todo de la mujer .

Tatsuya , Honoka , Erika y Mizuki simplemente tenian una gota de sudor por la actitud de Mount Lady , realmente le gustaba llamar la atención de todos .

`` E-Ella realmente está obteniendo el credito ... ´´ dijo Kamui sin moverse .

Mount Lady volvio a su tamaño normal mientras que ataban al gran villano e incluso le ponian un bozal en su gran boca .

`` Nosotros debemos irnos ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Las chicas asintieron mientras que se retiraban del grupo de personas para tomar su camino de vuelta hacía su escuela .

Hasta que ...

`` ¡ Cuidado se cae una parte una roca del edificio ! ´´ exclamo un espectante .

Todos centraron en que una par rocas se estaban cayendo sobre un niño que estaba lejos de su madre .

`` ¡ Tooru ! ´´ exclamo la madre .

Las rocas se estaban acercando mientras que el niño se asustaba más y más , los heroes estaban intentando llegar en donde se encontraba el niño pero no iban a poder llegar a tiempo .

El niño veia cada vez más y más como las rocas caian , hasta que ...

* CROCK CROCK CROCK *

Las rocas habian sido destrozadas en un instante quedando en pedazos en un simple instante , el niño abrio los ojos para ver que había una figura delante de él , era Tatsuya que había destrozado las rocas en un momento .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole al niño .

`` Sí ... Sollozo ... ´´ dijo el niño entre lagrimas .

* PALP PALP PALP *

La gente cuando vio eso empezó a aplaudir a Tatsuya que había salvado al chico .

`` ¡ Mama ! ´´ exclamo el niño corriendo hacía su madre .

`` ¡ Tooru ! ´´ exclamo la madre .

Ambos se dieron un abrazo , mientras que Tatsuya se alegraba de ellos , la gente seguia aplaudiendole mientras que incluso hubo gente que le saco fotos .

`` Buen trabajo joven ´´ dijo un agante de policia .

`` Has actuado velozmente ´´ dijo otro agente .

`` No , descuide solo hice lo que debía hacer ´´ dijo Tatsuya sonriendo .

Toda la gente empezó a acercarse a él , haciendo que Tatsuya se empezase a agobiar por ello ya que incluso las chicas empezaron hacerles preguntas .

Tatsuya simplemente hizo un movimiento de desaparecer en un instante dejando a la gente confundida por ello intentando todo el mundo de poder buscar al joven .

Las tres chicas también habían dejado el escenario , ahora los cuatro estaban viendo todo desde lo alto de un edificio mientras que miraban a la gente .

`` Has estado genial , Tatsuya ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Menos mal que alguno de nosotros estaba ahi , de lo contrario ese pobre chico ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Creo que actuado bien , no empleado todo mi poder solo unas rocas con mi fuerza fisica era bastante bien , aún no es momento de que emplemos nuestros poderes como Shinobi ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Ano , chicos debes irnos o llegaremos tarde a clase ´´ dijo Mizuki .

Los cuatro en un momento desaparecieron del tejado corriendo con velocidad hacía su escuela .

 **( En la escuela )**

Tatsuya , Honoka , Mizuki y Erika estaban juntos en la misma clase mientras que a unas horas ya estaban a punto de finalizar las clases y ahora el profesor les estaba hablando a todos sus alumnos .

`` Como todos son de tercer año , es tiempo de pensar seriamente sobre su futuro . Les he pasado muchos folletos para sus planes de futuro , pero ... ustedes están ... , ¿ planeando entrar al curso de hérores , verdad ? ´´ dijo el profesor a todos sus alumnos .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ exclamaron todos felices .

`` ¡ Sí , si , ustedes tienen Quirks maravillosas ! ¡ Pero usar poderes en la escuela es contra las reglas ! ´´ exclamo el profesor .

`` ¡ Sensei ! No nos ponga a todos en el mismo grupo . ¡ No estare en el fondo con el resto de estos rechazados ! ´´ dijo un alumno con un tono arrogante .

El alumno que dijo esas palabras , era un alumno de pelo rubio de punta con ojos rojos , que tenia sus pies puestos sobre la mesa donde estudiaba mirando a todos por encima del hombro , el nombre de este joven era Katsuki Bakugo .

`` ¡ Eso es descortes , maldito Katsuki ! ´´ exclamo un alumno enojado .

`` ¡ Deberian callarse , como los extras que son ! ´´ exclamo Katsuki .

`` Oh , si recuerdo bien , quieres ir a la preparatoria UA , ¿ verdad Bakugo ? ´´ dijo el profesor preguntandole .

`` ¿ UA ? ¿¡ La escuela nacional !? ´´ exclamo un alumno sorprendido .

`` ¡ Estuvo en el top 0,2 % este año sabes ! ´´ exclamo una alumna .

`` ¡ Su rango de aceptación es extremadamente bajo ! ´´ exclamo otro alumno .

`` ¡ Es exactamente por eso que solamente son extras ! ´´ exclamo Katsuki .

Bakugo de un solo salto se puso de pie acabando encima de su escritorio .

`` ¡ Complete la prueba simulada ! Yo soy el único en esta escuela con la posibilidad de entrar a UA . ¡ Definitivamente pasaré a All Might y me volveré el mejor héroe ! ¡ Mi nombre será escrito en la lista de los más ricos ! ´´ exclamo Bakugou .

Tatsuya que estaba viendo eso simplemente solto un suspiró cansado de escuchar las palabras de Bakugou , su comportamiento deja bastante que desear en cualquier punto , pero no iba a negar que sus habilidades eran buenas .

`` Oh , lo que me recuerda que , Mizuki , Erika , Honoka y Tatsuya también quieren ir también a UA , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo el profesor .

```````` ¡ Sí ! ´´´´´´´´ exclamaron los cuatros .

Los demás se sorprendieron por ello , mientras que Bakugo simplemente temblaba de furia cuando supo de eso , especialmente por Tatsuya .

`` Tatsuya , ¿ realmente vas a ir a la UA ? ´´ dijo un compañero preguntandole .

`` Por supuesto , si quiero ser unos de los mejores heroes que haya debo ir a la UA y pienso ir con Erika , Honoka y Mizuki a esa academia ´´ dijo Tatsuya decidido .

`` Como se esperaba de Tatsuya aspirando a lo mejor , por algo eres el número de la clase ´´ dijo otro alumno .

Asi es Tatsuya era el mejor alumno de la clase no solamente por los estudios sino también en cuestion de deporte , las notas de Tatsuya siempre eran las más altas de su clase , después de él en cuestion de notas estaban las chicas , entre ellas se disputaban los puestos de segundo y tercero , mientras que la cuarta posición se encontraban Katsuki Bakugo .

Los instintos Shinobi actuaron cuando vio que Katsuki Bakugou iba a por él , pero en un momento Tatsuya dio un amplio salto acabando en el fondo de la clase cayendo de rodillas , colocando una mirada seria en du compañero .

* BOOM *

Una explosion salio de las manos de Bakugo haciendo que la mesa de Tatsuya acababa destrozada por el ataque de Bakugo .

`` ¡ Tatsuya ! ´´ exclamo Mizuki preocupada .

`` Estoy bien , sabia en parte que iba hacer eso ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ¡ Ohe Tatsuya ! ¡ Acaso crees poder que tu y esas cuatro pueden levantarse en el mismo escenario que yo ! ´´ exclamo Bakugo .

`` ¡ Por supuesto que podemos ! ´´ exclamo Erika levantandose .

`` ¡ Tu no eres nadie para decir esas palabras de quien merece o no , Bakugo ! ´´ exclamo Honoka .

Bakugo simplemente solto un gruñido de enojo , mientras que las tres se juntaron con Tatsuya quien se levanto para mirar a su compañero de clase .

`` Bakugo , cuando hagamos las pruebas en la admisión de la UA y de los resultados , verás con tus ojos como estabas equivocado y puede que incluso seamos mejores que tu ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ¿¡ Mejor que yo !? ¡ Vosotros que nunca habeis enseñado vuestros Quirks , ¿¡ comó podriais vencerme eh !? ´´ exclamo Bakugo .

`` Es sencillo , no empleamos nuestros Quiks por tal y como ha dicho el profesor emplear los Quirks en la escuela esta prohibido , a diferencia de ti como sea demostrado ahora con mi pupitre , ¿ no es asi ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Bakugo simplemente gruño ante las palabras de Tatsuya que además de ser todas ciertas , los cuatro simplemente ignoraron a Bakugo y se dirigieron a sus pupitres .

 **( Por la ciudad )**

Mientras tanto por la ciudad todo iba tranquilo sin ninguna complicación , podría decirse que ahora todo estaba en silencio salvo por la gente que paseaba o los coches que pasaban por las carreteras .

Pero claro no todo dura siempre ...

`` ¡ Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ grito una mujer asustada .

Esa misma mujer se encontraba dentro de una especia de barrera .

`` ¡ Ladrón ! ¡ Alguién ! ´´ exclamo un hombre que parecia ser propietario de un local de compras .

El ladron resulto ser un ... Ser hecho de barro o lodo de color verde que iba corriendo a toda velocidad para escapar , por todo su cuerpo estaban pegados los billetes salvo en las piernas que llevaba puestos unos pantalones .

`` ¡ Atrépeme si es que pueden ! ´´ exclamo el ser de lodo siguiendo corriendo .

Todos los transeuntes se hacían a un lado o se encontraban en la otra acera sin poder detener al ser de lodo .

`` ¿ Eh ? No hay heroes cerca ´´ dijo un transeunte .

`` Normalmente aparecia en un momento ´´ dijo otro transeunte .

Entonces alguien salio de una tienda mientras que llevaba una bolsa de plastico y la ropa le quedaba algo grande .

`` Ese tipo está tomando ventaja del caos de esta mañana ´´ dijo un transeunte .

`` Hay mucha gente en los alrededores que no saben que hacer con su Quirk ´´ dijo un transeunte .

`` No hay fin para ellos ´´ dijo otro transeunte .

Entonces la persona que había salido de la tienda estaba cambiando de forma , su altura parecía que había alcanzado los dos metros y su cuerpo que era delgado como un palillo ahora tenia una constituación de luchador profesional .

`` Hay un fin ´´ dijo esa persona con una voz grave .

Los transeuntes se giraron cuando escucharon esa voz y sus ojos se abrieron cuando miraron a esa persona , parecia ser que esa persona era famosa o importante , entonces esa personas avanzo .

`` ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo la gran figura .

El ser de lodo noto algo y se giró para ver de que se trataba y sus ojos se abrieron , no de sorpresa sino más bien se abrieron por miedo .

`` ¡ Porqué yo estoy aquí ! ´´ exclamo la figura musculosa .

 **( En la academia )**

Ahora la clase de Tatsuya se estaba vaciando mientras que él recogia sus libros y todo .

 **[ ¿ Por qué no nunca has empleado tu y las demás vuestras tecnicas en la escuela para demostrar que teneis esos Quirks que dicen ? Vosotros sois más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos ]** dijo Blade hablando con Tatsuya por su mente .

` Ya lo he dicho antes , no se pueden emplear los Quirks en la escuela , además un poder como los nuestros no deben ser mostrados asi como asi , somos Shinobis empleamos nuestras tecnicas y habilidades cuando son necesarias ´ pensó Tatsuya respondiendole .

 **[ Ya entiendo , pero ese chico de las explosiones es demasiado arrogante , ¿ por qué no le demuestras de lo que tu eres capaz de hacer ? . Después de todo eres uno de los Heroes de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja ]** dijo Blade .

` Si en algún momento me toca luchar contra él , por alguna prueba lo hare y dandolo todo , pero por ahora no luchare si la situación lo requiera ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ Jajajajajaja , como siempre una respuesta logica y con sentido , Tatsuya , nunca me canso de ti ]** dijo Blade con un tono divertido .

` Y eso que antes intentabas apoderarte de mi cuerpo para causar estragos en nuestro mundo ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ Eso ha quedado en el pasado , al igual que el Bijuu de ese Naruto , él también cambio durante la guerra mundial y se hizo vuestro aliado contra ese Madara y Obito ]** dijo Blade .

` Si , él nunca dejo de sorprendernos a todos hasta el final ´ pensó Tatsuya colocando una sonrisa de nostalgia .

`` Tatsuya ´´ dijo Erika llamandolo .

Tatsuya volvio al mundo real y se giro para ver a su amiga que lo estaba llamando .

`` Volvamos juntos a casa ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Lo siento debo de ir a el mercado para comprar unos ingredientes que se nos han acabado , tu vuelve junto con Honoka y Mizuki a casa , yo os vere después ´´ dijo Tatsuya respondiendole .

`` No me importa ayudarte con la compra ´´ dijo Erika .

`` No te preocupes , son solo dos tonterias ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` De acuerdo , entonces nos vemos después ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Y yo que pensé que podriamos estar a solas aunque sea un poco ´´ dijo Erika murmurando .

Tatsuya ya termino de recoger todas sus cosas mientras que se marchaba de la clase , antes de que alguién le detuviera .

`` Ohe , Tatsuya no hemos terminado de hablar ´´ dijo Bakugo evitando que salga .

`` ¿ Qué es lo que quieres ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

`` Tu y las otras tres os cambiareis a otra escuela , él único que ira a UA en esta escuela y clase sere yo ´´ dijo Bakugo .

`` Ya te lo hemos dicho , iremos a UA te guste o no , si no tienes más que decir me voy que debo de hacer otras cosas ´´ dijo Tatsuya pasando por su lado .

`` Ohe maldito ´´ dijo Bakugo girandose .

Pero entonces Tatsuya había desaparecido de su vista , dejando a Bakugo solo mientras apretaba su puño y sus dientes .

 **( Por la calle )**

Tatsuya ahora estaba por un tunel que estaba debajo de una carretera para poder ir hacía el mercado .

`` Veamos , debo comprar tomates y lechugas para la sopa que les gusta a las chicas ´´ dijo Tatsuya andando ya por debajo del tunel .

Fue entonces que sus instintos lo advirtieron ...

Tatsuya dio un salto amplio dando su mirada a la entrada de una alcantarilla que empezo a moverse , mientras que salia lodo verde de hay .

`` ¿ Acaso me has sentido ? ´´ dijo el ser de lodo mientras seguia formandose .

`` Por supuesto apestas demasiado tanto en sed de sangre como en olor , villano ´´ dijo Tatsuya en posición mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo .

El ser de lodo ya se había formado por completo mostrando su rostro al mismo tiempo que ponia una sonrisa de locura al ver a Tatsuya .

`` Creo que he encontrado una capa de invisibilidad de un tamaño agradable ´´ dijo el ser de lodo mirando con interes .

`` ¿ Capa de invisibilidad ? ... Ya veo , planeas apoderarte de mi cuerpo , lamento decirte que no vas apoderarte de mi cuerpo ´´ dijo Tatsuya con una mirada decidida .

`` ¿ Oh ? ¿ Acaso vas a luchar contra mi mocoso ? ¿ Y crees que tiene oportunidad de ganarme ? ´´ dijo preguntando el ser de lodo con arrogancia .

`` Si no lo creyera no hubiera dicho esas palabras ´´ dijo Tatsuya con una sonrisa mientras que un momento empezaba a realizar sellos con una rapidez inigualable `` **Jutsu de Rayo : Onda de Rayo ´´** dijo Tatsuya .

En un instante la electricidad salia de su cuerpo envolviendolo por completo mientras que alzaba los brazos hacía el ser de lodo haciendo que la electricidad saliese contra él y se escuchase los gritos del ser de lodo y su impacto contra el suelo .

`` Maldito ... Tienes un Quirk de electricidad ... ´´ dijo el ser lodo con dolor .

`` ¿ Me pregunto si es asi ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya mientras que realizaba otra vez sellos `` **Jutsu de Tierra : Aprisionamiento de Tierra ´´** dijo Tatsuya y en un momento de la tierra cuatro piedras salieron aprisionando al ser de lodo .

`` ¿ Qué es esto ? ¿ Acaso tienes más de un Quirk ? ´´ dijo el ser de lodo preguntando con dolor .

`` ¿ Quién sabe ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya acercandose a él `` Ahora te llevare a la policia para que te arresten ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

El cuerpo del ser de lodo empezó a emplear parecia que las palabra de Tatsuya lo habían enojado , Tatsuya se fijo en eso y dio un salto hacía atrás para evitar algún posible ataque .

`` ¡ No se que clase de Quirk tendrás mocoso , pero me has hecho enojar asi que he decidido matarte aqui y ahora ! ´´ exclamo el ser de lodo rompiendo los agarres que había hecho Tatsuya .

`` Supongo que ahora ... debere de tomarme esto en serio con esa declaración ´´ dijo Tatsuya colocandose en posición de batalla .

Al mismo tiempo Tatsuya invocaba su chakra por todo su cuerpo , haciendo que el ser de lodo se extrañase un poco pero para después ignorar eso y colocar su furia en Tatsuya .

Hasta que ...

* PLANK *

La alcantarilla por donde había salido el ser de lodo se había levantado de un golpe , cogiendo la atención de Tatsuya y el ser de lodo .

Pero de entre los dos el que más abrio los ojos fue el ser de lodo ya que reconocio lo que había delante de él , Tatsuya dejo de emitir chakra ya que debia de ocultar que era un Shinobi de otro mundo .

`` Ya esta todo bien , joven . ¡ Estoy aqui ! ´´ dijo una figura la figura sonriendo .

Era un hombre adulto con un cuerpo de luchador profesional , con el pelo rubio cuya caracteristica era de de dos mechones en punta .

El ser de lodo no perdio el tiempo y estiro su brazo para golpear a la figura , pero el hombre solo se agacho eludiendo el golpe al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra el ser de lodo .

Sin embargo el ser de lodo no se quedo quieto y estiro su otro brazo para poder contratacar contra ese hombre , el hombre empleo sus pies para detenerse en seco y contratacar .

`` ¡ **Texas Smash**! ´´ exclamo el hombre golpeando al ser .

Tal fue la fuerza del puñetazo que el brazo del ser de lodo salio disparado hacía atras y le era imposible movilizarse de la fuerza que había ejercido el hombre , su cuerpo parecia que se caia en trozos .

` ¿¡ Presión de aire !? ´ pensó el ser de lodo .

` Menuda fuerza fisica , parece increible que haya generado una ola de viento de este calibre con un simple puñetazo ´ pensó Tatsuya .

El ser de lodo había desaparecido en pedazos mientras que Tatsuya se protegia los ojos del fuerte impacto que estaba recibiendo del viento que le era imposible ver nada .

Hasta que ...

* POOOOM *

Una roca de tamaño mediado le había caido encima de la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente del impacto .

Entonces la gran figura se acerco para tomar al joven y llevarlo a un sitio despejado .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Después de que el incidente se arreglase con el ser de lodo , Tatsuya seguia inconsciente del golpe que había recibido , ahora se encontraba en el suelo mientras que la figura rubia le estaba dando golpes leves en las mejillas para despertarlo .

`` ¡ Oye ! ¡ Oye ! ¡ Oye ! ¡ Oye ! ¿ Estas bien ? ´´ dijo la figura continando dandole golpes en las mejillas .

De repente ...

* PAM *

Tatsuya inconsciente agarro la mano de la figura con fuerza para que detuviese los golpes de las mejillas .

`` ¡ ´´ Tatsuya abrio los ojos de repente .

`` ¡ Ah , que bien ! ´´ exclamo la figura .

Tatsuya se fijo en que le estaba agarrando la mano por la zona de la muñeca y se fijo en que estaba acostado en el suelo .

`` ¿ Donde estoy ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntando `` Disculpe creo que agarre su mano por un reflejo , le pido disculpas ´´ dijo Tatsuya levantandose .

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja , no pasa nada joven eso demuestras que te encuentras bien ! ´´ exclamo la figura .

Tatsuya se dio unos golpes para quitarse el polvo que podría haberse acumulado en el uniforme de su escuela y miro al lado para ver que tenia todo sus materiales en la mochila .

`` ¡ Lamento haberte involucrado en mi batalla contra ese villano . No suelo cometer errores como estos , pero estaba emocionado por mi dia libre en un nuevo lugar . Ajajajajajaja ´´ dijo la figura soltando una risa algo sobreactuada .

`` No tiene porque preocuparse , ese villano debio de haberse escapado por la alcantarilla y luego ... ´´ dijo Tatsuya sonriendo para luego detenerse al ver a la figura .

Durante un tiempo se quedo mirando a la persona hasta que lo había reconocido , después de todo la persona que estaba delante de él era el héroe número de este mundo .

`` Usted es All Might , ¿ no es asi ? ´´dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

`` ¡ Asi es joven , ahora he podido capturar al villano sin ningún problema ! ´´ exclamo All Might con dos botellas en sus manos donde se encontraba el ser de lodo .

`` Ya veo , muchas gracias por haberme ayudado contra este villano ´´ dijo Tatsuya inclinandose dandole las gracias .

`` No tienes porque darlas jovén he hecho lo que debía hacer , después de todo yo soy un héroe ´´ dijo All Might sacandole el pulgar `` Bueno tengo que llevar este tipo a la policia , ¡ nos vemos en el otro lado de la pantalla ! ´´ exclamo All Might despidiendose .

`` S-Sí ´´ dijo Tatsuya con una sonrisa forzada .

All Might empezó a calentar con estiramientos , mientras que Tatsuya se aseguro de que tenía todas sus cosas en la mochila , entonces cuando All Might estaba a punto de despegar se fijo en que la bolsa que estaba a su lado no la había agarrado .

`` ¡ Espere un momento , All Mi-! ´´ dijo Tatsuya intentando detenerlo , pero .

`` ¡ Nos vemos sigue apoyandome ! ´´ exclamo All Might despegando .

Cuando All Might despego fuertemente del suelo , pudo notar que se sentia algo más pesado que de costumbre , era Tatsuya que estaba agarrado sobre su hombro .

`` Espera ... ¡ Oye , Oye , Oye , Oye , Oye , Oye , Oye ! Sueltame . Tu fanatismo es demasiado ya había firmado tu cuaderno ´´ dijo All Might intentando quitarse a Tatsuya .

`` ¡ Si me suelto podría morir ! ´´ exclamo Tatsuya para que pudiera escucharlo .

`` Es verdad ´´ dijo All Might deteniendose de quitarse a Tatsuya .

`` ¡ Se había dejado la bolsa de la compra y cuando iba a avisarle ya había saltado ! ´´ exclamo Tatsuya .

`` Ara es cierto , gracias , gracias , se me había pasado la bolsa ´´ dijo All Might dandole las gracias .

Tatsuya cerro los ojos por todo el viento que estaba recibiendo , pero eso no evito que escuchase a All Might toser y ver como algo de sangre estaba saliendo de su boca .

` ¡ Shit ! ´ pensó All Might .

 **( En lo alto de un edificio )**

Ahora All Might había aterrizado en lo alto de un edificio con terraza , mientras que Tatsuya se bajaba de él para poder respirar y agitando la cabeza para que sus sentidos volviesen en si .

`` Con razón es usted el héroe número uno del mundo , su fuerza es increible ´´ dijo Tatsuya ` Aunque creo que Tsunade-sama sería mucho más fuerte ´ pensó Tatsuya en su mente .

`` Lo siento tengo algo de prisa , ¿ podrías darme la bolsa , por favor ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntadole .

`` Si , tenga ´´ dijo Tatsuya dandole la bolsa .

`` Deberian haber personas que te ayuden a bajar del edificio , asi que ahora debo despedirme ´´ dijo All Might despidiendose .

Tatsuya se levanto , pero no pudo evitar hacerle la siguiente pregunta `` ¿ Se encuentra enfermo , no es asi ? ´´ .

All Might se detuvo cuando escucho la pregunta de Tatsuya .

`` Cuando estabamos volando en el cielo he podido escuchar la tos que había soltado , sin duda alguna era un tos de que su cuerpo estaba soportando un gran estres y también cabe decir respecto a la sangre que le estaba saliendo por la boca ´´ dijo Tatsuya con un tono analitico .

`` Eso también lleva a decir que en muy raras veces salen noticias respecto a su actuación en público y también noticias preguntandose en donde esta usted ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

All Might se giró para ver que Tatsuya no era un simple joven , sus palabras , su tono y su mirada eran las de una persona que había experimentado cosas serias y terribles , All Might no sabía porque pero no era un periodista , ni tampoco era un villano , la curiosidad de All Might hacía Tatsuya se hizo presente .

`` Bueno aunque yo no poseo un Quirk , no puedo ... ´´ dijo Tatsuya mientras que se tapaba la boca con un rostro azul ` ¡ Oh no , he hablado más de la cuenta ! ´ pensó Tatsuya .

`` ¿ No tienes un Quirk ... ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntando .

* BADUM *

All Might sintío que su cuerpo sentia un dolor fuerte , mientras que se colocaba de rodillas del dolor al mismo tiempo humo salia de su cuerpo , Tatsuya se acerco a él para ayudarle .

`` ¿ Se encuentra bien ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

`` Esto es malo , maldición , maldita sea ... ´´ dijo All Might .

El humo alrededor de All Might aumentaba más y más hasta que los dos acabarón cubiertos por el humo haciendo que ninguno de los dos se pudiese ver .

Cuando el humo se fue despejando , Tatsuya pudo ver lo que le había ocurrido , el aspecto actual de All Might consistia en un aspecto demasiado floco con muy poca carne y pocos musculos en todo su cuerpo .

Tatsuya se había sorprendido por el gran cambio que acaba de dar el héroe número uno de este mundo , simplemente no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo .

 **( Por las calles de la ciudad )**

En otra zona de la ciudad todo estaba tranquilo sin ningún clase de peligro , mientras que nuestra escena se acercaba en un callejón donde en el suelo había una botella de plastico , pero no era una botella cualquiera , era la botella en donde All Might había capturado al villano de lodo .

`` Hum ... ¿ D-Donde estoy ... ? ¿ Qué ha sucedido ... ? ´´ dijo el villano de lodo preguntando confundido .

`` ¡ ! ´´ El villano de lodo empezó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido .

`` Es cierto ... esos bastardos ... Si no hubiese sido por ese maldito mocoso y ese bastardo ... ´´ dijo el ser lodo enojado .

`` Vamos Katsuki , no dejes que te moleste lo de Tatsuya y las chicas , quizas no logren pasar los examenes de admisión de la UA ´´ dijo un chico de pelo negro en punta .

`` Estas dandole demasiadas vueltas ´´ dijo otro chico de pelo negro pero caido .

Katsuki se encontraba bebiendo una bebida escuchando a sus `` amigos ´´ con los ojos entrecerrados `` Esos cuatro siempre han estado en medio de mi camino ´´ dijo Bakugo molesto pateando la botella de plastico en donde se encontraba el ser de lodo .

`` Solo ha sido coincidencia ´´ dijo el chico de pelo caido .

Bakugo empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido en clase antes cuando Tatsuya y las chicas le habían plantado cara dejandolo como un tonto en la clase `` Esos cuatro desde que ellos llegaron ... Se hicieron los mejores de la clase y nunca mostrarón sus Quirks en clase ... ¡ Me molestan en especial Tatsuya ! ´´ dijo Bakugo enojado haciendo estallar la botella que tenia en la mano .

Sus compañeros simplemente suspiraron ante eso `` Entonces , ¿ por qué no vamos al arcade ? , asi quizas te olvides de lo de esta mañana ´´ dijo el chico de pelo en punta .

`` Vale ´´ dijo Bakugo .

`` Entonces , vayamos al que se encuentra delante de la estación ´´ dijo el chico de pelo caido .

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que el ser de lodo se estaba acercando a ellos a pocos milimetros de ellos .

`` Hay muchas presas ahi ´´ dijo el chico de pelo caido con dos bien abiertos .

`` Eres terrible ´´ dijo el chico de pelo negro en punta .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ¡ Si nos descubren , eso acabará en mi registro ! ´´ exclamo Bakugo enojado .

Entonces sus dos compañeros abrieron los ojos cuando miraron lo que se estaba alzando delante de sus ojos .

```` ¡ Oye , mira ! ´´´´ exclamaron los dos .

Bakugo se giró para ver que era y delante de él se estaba alzando el ser de lodo con una sonrisa de locura .

`` ¡ Un manto invisible con un gran Quirk ! ´´ exclamo el ser de lodo abriendo en gran medida su boca .

Bakugo solamente abrio sus ojos ante lo que estaba delante de él .

 **( En el Tejado del Edificio )**

Tatsuya simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo delante de sus ojos , All Might quien era conocido por ser el héroe número uno , estaba en un estado algo ... lamentable .

` Ciertamente cuesta creer que esa All Might ´ pensó Tatsuya en su mente .

 **[ ¿ Qué le habra sucedido para que acabase en ese aspecto tan debil ? ¿ Crees que ha sido una herida que habrá obtenido en un lucha contra algún villano ? ]** dijo Blade preguntandole .

` No lo se , pero definitivamente debe haberle pasado factura , puede que incluso le este costando parte de su vida ´ pensó Tatsuya .

`` ¿ Se encuentra bien , All Might ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

`` S-Sí , no te preocupes ... ´´ dijo All Might mientras que escupia sangre .

`` Esta claro que no se encuentra bien ´´ dijo Tatsuya con una gota de sudor en su cabeza `` Sientese y descanse un poco ´´ dijo Tatsuya ayudandole a sentarse en el suelo .

`` Gracias , joven ´´ dijo All Might sentandose mientras que Tatsuya se sentaba al lado de All Might .

`` Debe ser duro que el famoso All Might el que héroe que sonrie sin miedo deba descansar ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Una sonrisa sin miedo ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo All Might mirando al cielo , entonces ahora miro a Tatsuya `` Ahora que me has visto , joven , asegurate de no escribirlo en la red , aunque sea un accidente ´´ dijo All Might .

`` No tiene porque preocuparse por eso , nunca escribiria respecto algo así , le prometo de no decir nada y guardar su secreto ´´ dijo Tatsuya serio con una mirada decidida .

All Might no sabía porque pero sabía que el joven estaba hablandole de corazón , entonces alzó su camisa mostrando a Tatsuya una herida fatal que tenia en su abdomen izquierdo , Tatsuya miró asombrado cuando miro lo que le estaba mostrando All Might .

`` Es una herida que recibi de un antiguo enemigo hace cinco años . La mitad de mis organos respiratorios fueron destruidos y perdo todo mi estomago . Me volvi asi por repetidas cirugias y por los efectos posteriores ´´ dijo All Might explicandole como mostraba una espantosa herida en su abdomen izquierdo .

`` Que herida tan fatal , es increible que siga vivo con una herida asi ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

 **[ Cuesta creer que un humano pudiese vivir con una herida asi de fatal , es un milagro que este humano siga con vida ]** dijo Blade .

` Supongo que la cirugia lo salvo en cierto modo y no por nada es el héroe número uno de aqui ´ pensó Tatsuya .

`` Ahora solamente puedo trabajar como héroe durante tres horas al dia ´´ dijo All Might explicandole .

`` ... Eso es poco tiempo ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ¿ Sabes lo que ocurrio hace cinco años ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandole .

`` Me temo que no se todo los detalles , solo lei que se estaba enfrentando contra un villano Toxic Chainsaw , pero deduzco que eso ese villano no fue el que le hizo esa herida tan grave , ¿ no es asi ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

`` Eres muy listo , asi es , era imposible que un idiota como él pueda derrotarme . Esta pelea no debe ser hecha pública al mundo , pedí que se hiciese pública ... ¡ Salvaré a la gente con una sonrisa ! El Simbolo de la Paz no puede ser intimidado por la maldad ´´ dijo All Might mirando al cielo .

Pero Tatsuya pudo ver algo en All Might que le decia que había perdido una cosa importante respecto a ser un héroe .

`` Yo sonrío para mostrar mi fuerza a los heroes ... y engañar al miedo que hay dentro de mi ´´ dijo All Might con pesar .

` Lo suponia , este hombre tiene miedo de fallarles a todos ´ pensó Tatsuya .

`` Los profesionales siempren arriesgan sus vidas . No puedo decirte simplemente , `` puedes convertirte en un héroe incluso sin poder ´´ dijo All Might mirando a Tatsuya .

Pero los ojos de Tatsuya se habían sombrecido por su pelo cuando escucho las palabras de All Might , no eran porque él no poseia un Quirk , eso a él no le importaba era por otra cosa .

`` Si quieres ayudar a otros , entonces debes volverte en un oficial de policia . Ellos solamente reciben burlas que llevan a los villanos detrás de las escenas , pero es un buen trabajo ´´ dijo All Might levantandose para retirarse .

`` No es malo soñar , pero tampoco hay que olvidar la realidad , joven ´´ dijo All Might .

`` ... Lo ha olvidado ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

All Might se detuvo cuando escucho las palabras de Tatsuya , se giro para verle y Tatsuya comenzó a levantarse del suelo para mirar a All Might con una mirada que sorprendio a All Might .

`` Ha olvidado por completo el significado de la palabra de héroe ´´ dijo Tatsuya All Might `` Los heroes son personas al igual que todos , todos tenemos miedo a fallar a cualquier y usted tiene demasiado a fallarle no solamente a los heroes y a los civiles sino a si mismo . Un autentico héroe no importa cual sea la situación debe seguir con su cometido y salvar a los inocentes , su problema saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano , le aterra defraudar a todas esas personas que han creido en usted y siguen creyendo en usted porque ahora no puede mantener su forma durante mucho tiempo , pero no debe olvidar que usted sigue siendo el héroe número uno del mundo usted a incitado a muchas personas a salvar a los demás como usted , creo que incluso si mirasen su aspecto seguirian siendo su héroe ya que lo dio todo . Asi que no tenga miedo de seguir siendo un héroe y de una auténtica sonrisa que tranquilice no solamente a los demás sino también a usted mismo ´´ .

All Might estaba sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de darle Tatsuya simplemente no parecia un simplemente joven que desearia ser un héroe , sino que por sus palabras ya parecía ser un héroe que ha estado envuelto en muchas batallas .

El momento se hacía bueno hasta que ...

* BOOOM *

Una explosión trajo la atención de los dos , mirando a la ciudad en donde una nube de polvo se alzaba por la ciudad .

`` Un villano debe estar atacando la ciudad ´´ dijo Tatsuya saliendo por la puerta .

Entonces Alll Might miró en sus bolsillos y se fijo en que el villano de lodo que tenia en la botella de plastico no se encontraba en sus bolsillos `` No puede ser ... ´´

 **( Por las calles - Donde la explosión )**

La zona en donde se encontraba el atentado de la explosión se encontraba en un incendio , mientras que los heroes profesionales intentaban controlar la situación y la gente corría para ponerse a salvo .

`` ¡ Un villano ! ´´ exclamo una mujer asustada .

Ahora tres heroes profesionales estaban llegando para ver como estaba la situación , pudieron observar como delante de ellos estaba el villano de lodo con un tamaño algo considerable y una sonrisa macabra además de ello también tenía a un rehen , Bakugo , quien estaba luchando para liberarse .

`` ¿¡ Un chico fue tomado como rehén !? ´´ exclamo el héroe profesional Death Arms .

`` ¡ Cobarde ! ´´ exclamo Death Arms lanzandose contra el villano de lodo .

Death Arms dio un amplio salto para después caer en picado y golpear al villano de lodo con fuerza , parecia que le había afectado el golpe del profesional , sin embargo el villano estaba absorbiendo el puño de Death Arms .

`` ¿ Qué es esto ? ¡ No puedo agarrarlo ! ´´ exclamo Death Arms .

El villano de lodo golpeo con fuerza a Death Arms haciendole retroceder por el golpe del villano de lodo .

`` ¡ Death Arms ! ´´ exclamo un profesional .

`` ¡ Oh no ! ´´ exclamo otro profesional .

Ambos se alejaron un poco ya que el villano de lodo , parecia que había generado una mini explosion .

`` ¡ No os acerqueis a mi ! ´´ exclamo el villano de lodo .

Al mismo tiempo Bakugo estaba luchando contra el agarre que le estaba proporcionando el villano de lodo con todas sus fuerza estaba luchando contra él .

`` ¡ No dejare que una porqueria como esta me devore !´´ exclamo Bakugo liberandose aunque sea un poco .

Genero explosiones desde sus manos atadas intentando dañar al villano de lodo para que lo liberase de su agarre .

`` ¡ Maldito - ! ´´ exclamo Bakugo .

* BOOOOM *

Sin que el se diese cuenta estaba generando más explosiones pero de un calibre mayor haciendo que a los profesionales les resultase bastante complicado el poder acercarse a él o al villano .

` ¡ Que poder ! ¡ Me ha tocado la loteria ! ¡ Con este Quirk y poder , puedo vengarme de esos dos malditos ! ´ pensó el villano de lodo .

El villano de lodo estaba atando de nuevo a Bakugo que no se le escapase , los profesionales miraban con asombro lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ellos .

`` Increible , ¿¡ qué es eso !? ¿ Acaso él es un gran villano !? ´´ exclamo un espectador .

* PUNCK PUNCK *

Se estaban escuchando pasos gigantes por los alrededores y los espectadores observaron .

`` ¡ Mirad alli ! ¡ Es la heroina novata , Mount Lady ! ´´ exclamo una espectadora .

Mount Lady se dirigia hacía donde estaban sus compañeros luchando para apoyarlos , hasta que ...

`` ¡ E-Esperen ! ¡ Necesito al menos dos carriles ! ´´ exclamo Mount Lady deteniendose .

Los dos compañeros de Bakugo se encontraban atrapados por la llamas de la explosión sin poder avanzar o retroceder , entonces unas ramas los pillo sacandolos de las llamas , habian sido rescatados por el heroe Shinrin Kamui .

`` ¡ No soy bueno con las explosiones ! ¡ Se lo dejaré a alguién más por hoy ! ´´ exclamo Kamui llevando a cuatro personas consigo .

`` Gracias por eso , tengo mis manos llenas peleando por el fuego . ¿ Los bomberos no llegán ? ¿ Cómo van las cosas por alli ? ´´ dijo el profesional Backdfast .

`` Es apestoso y dificil de agarrar y el chico con un fuerte Quirk se esta enfrentando a él ´´ dijo Death Arms respondiendole .

`` Gracias a eso , esto es como un campo de minas . ¡ Es dificil hacer frente contra una amenza triple ! ´´ dijo otro profesional .

Bakugo estaba siendo devorado cada vez más y más contra el villano de lodo , pero le resultaba muy dificil o imposible . El villano de lodo estaba a punto de devorarlo por completo , los profesionales estaban a punto de ir contra él , pero el villano se dio cuenta de ello .

`` ¡ Mierda ! ´´ exclamo un profesional .

El villano de lodo estiro su brazo para contraatacar contra los profesionales , peros ambos eludieron el ataque del villano .

`` ¡ Es inutil ! ¡ No hay nadie que pueda encargarse de esto ! ´´ exclamo Death Arms .

`` ¡ Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar a alguién con un Quirk más adecuado para la situación ! ´´ exclamo otro profesional .

Pero no podían esperar el fuego generado por las explosiones se abria pasó atraves de los edficios rompiendo cristales por la temperatura , la situación se estaba saliendo de control por cada momento que pasaba .

`` ¡ Hasta entonces disminuyemos los daños en la zona ! ´´ exclamo Backdfast .

`` ¡ No te preocupes , estoy seguro de que alguén vendra para darnos apoyo ! ´´ exclamo Kamui rescatando a una mujer .

`` Me siento mal por el chico , pero debe resistir un poco más ´´ dijo Kamui .

`` ¡ Maldición ! ¡ Si tan solo tuviera el poder para poder expulsar a ese tipo ! ´´ exclamo Death Arms apretando sus puños con fuerza por la frustracción .

Mientras que con los espectantes All Might había llegado a la escena tan rapido como podía debido a el daño que tenía su cuerpo .

`` Oye , ¿ esto no se ve cada vez peor ? ´´ dijo un espectante preocupado .

`` ¡ Pueden hacerlo , heroes ! ´´ exclamo una mujer animandolos .

All Might se encontraba agotado por la larga carrera que acababa de hacer y respirando para tomar aire , se asomo para ver lo que estaba sucediendo y se fijo en que el villano de lodo estaba alli siendo el causante de todo el jaleo .

` ¡ ¡ Fue en ese momento ! ´ pensó All Might recordando cuando pudo pasar .

Fue en el momento en el que intento quitarse a Tatsuya de su espalda , que se le había caido la botella con el villano de lodo .

` ¡ Me distraje por mi tiempo limitado ! No puedo creer que cometiese un error como este al aconsejar a un joven . Soy patético ´ pensó All Might agarrandose en su corazón frustado por su error .

` ... Patético ... ´ pensó All Might agarrandose con más fuerza el corazzón más y más frustado .

Tatsuya aterrizo en un callejon sin que nadie lo viese y se asomo en donde estaba ocurriendo el incidente y se mezclo sin que nadie lo viese entre la multitud , pero All Might si que lo vio a él .

` Realmente es una situación bastante grave ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ ¿ Acaso no vas actuar Tatsuya ? ¿ O es qué estas enojado por la charla que acababas de tener con All Might ? De seguro debe haber sido vergonzoso ver a quien es el héroe número uno de este mundo tener miedo de algo tan trivial como eso ]** dijo Blade en su mente .

` Solamente tiene miedo de que si los heroes profesionales lo ven en ese aspecto perdiesen la esperanza para no poder seguir con su sueño de ser heroes , pero él mismo debe darse cuenta de ese error ´ pensó Tatsuya respondiendole .

Entonces Tatsuya se fijo en el originario de esta situación tan grave ` Es ese villano de lodo con el que me estaba enfrentando en el tunel , antes de que All Might apareciese ´ .

 **[ Creo que ahora que me lo dijes cuando aterrizamos , la botella en donde estaba ese villano no se encontraba en los bolsillos de los pantalones de ese All Might ]** dijo Blade en su mente .

` ¿ Podria ser qué ... ? Que cuando me agarre se le hubiesen caido sin que ninguno de los dos nos diesemos cuenta ´ pensó Tatsuya .

`` ¿ Por qué los heroes no hacen nada ? ´´ dijo un espectante preguntandole .

`` Parece ser que el villano de lodo ha atrapado a un estudiante de preparatoria y no pueden actuar ´´ dijo otro espectante respondiendole .

`` Y ha estado asi durante un buen rato ´´ dijo otro espectante .

`` Ahora que me fijo , ¿ ese villano no estaba siendo perseguido por All Might ? ´´ dijo un espectante preguntando .

`` ¿ All Might ? ¡ No puede ser ! ¿ Esta aqui ? ´´ dijo un espectante sorprendido .

`` Creo que lo vi antes ´´ dijo una mujer .

`` ¿¡ En serio !? ´´ dijo el mismo espectante sorprendido .

`` ¿¡ Entonces , qué esta haciendo All Might !? ´´ dijo un espectante .

Pero All Might no tenia el valor de aparecer al mismo tiempo de que la condiciendo de su cuerpo aun le afectaba .

` ... Patético ... Patético ... ¡ Patético ! ´ pensó All Might impotente sin poder hacer nada .

Tatsuya entonces se fijo en que había algo raro en el villano de lodo , podía ver un pelo rubio en punta , y cuando se fijo pudo ver de quien se trataba , era su compañero de clase Bakugo .

* SLASH *

En un momento Tatsuya se encontraba delante de los heroes profesionales para avanzar hasta donde se encontraba su compañero , All Might vio eso y se abrio sus ojos en gran medida cuando vio eso e incluso los profesionales se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron .

`` ¡ Idiota ! ¡ Detente ! ¡ Detente ! ´´ exclamo Death Arms intentando detenerlo .

`` Ese mocoso ... ´´ dijo el villano enojado .

` Tatsuya ... ´ pensó Bakugo al ver a su compañero .

` Blade es hora de cortar un poco ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ Será un placer ]** dijo Blade respondiendole .

Entonces de debajo de la manga derecha de su uniforme aparecio su daga , mientras que corria a una velocidad veloz .

`` ¡ Muere con una explosión ! ´´ exclamo el villano de lodo .

El villano alzo la mano para acabar con Tatsuya de un solo golpe y con un extra de una explosión , pero ...

* SLASH *

En un instante Tatsuya había aparecido al lado de su compañero y cortandole la mano al villano de barro mientras que su mano cortada se reducia a cenizas por un fuego , la daga de Tatsuya se encontraba envuelta en llamas mientras que la gema de color roja brillaba en medida .

El villano de lodo le dolia el corte y debido a ese dolor había soltado a Bakugo que tosio debido a la falta de aire .

`` * COUF * * COUF * ... ¿¡ Por qué estas aqui !? ´´ exclamo Bakugo enojado .

`` Para sacarte de este villano , en un momento te sacare intenta aguantar ´´ dijo Tatsuya respondiendole .

El villano de lodo volvioa envolver a Bakugo pero Tatsuya con un movimiento sigiloso se coloco detrás del villano para darle un corte limpio por la espalda con su daga en llamas .

`` ¡ Agggghhhhhhhh ! ´´ grito el villano de dolor .

Para que de nuevo el agarre hacía Bakugo fuese de debil asi intentar sacarlo de ahi , Tatsuya agarró a Bakugo por el cuello de su camisa para sacarlo pero iba resultarle dificil ya que el villano de lodo no había aflojado del todo su agarre .

`` Este maldito no se riden ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ¡ Detente Tatsuya ! ¡ No te he pedido ayuda ! ´´ exclamo Bakugo .

`` No es cuestion de si necesitas ayuda ya que heroes ... No importa que los heroes ayudan a aquellos que la necesitan ´´ dijo Tatsuya decido .

`` ! ´´ All Might que habia escuchado sus palabras se sorprendio y sintio que algo volvia dentro de su cuerpo y su ser .

` Patético ... ¡ Patético ! ´ pensó All Might al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo volvia a su tamaño normal .

`` Me falta poco y por culpa de este mocoso ... ¡ No te metas en mi camino ! ´´ exclamo el villano de lodo a punto de golpear a Tatsuya .

` No podre sacar a Bakugo a tiempo ´ pensó Tatsuya .

Los profesionales se lanzaron contra el villano para poder rescatar a Tatsuya .

`` ¡ Él morira en vano ! ¿¡ Acaso quiere suicidarse !? ´´ exclamo Death Arms .

El villano estaba a punto de golpear a Tatsuya , él estaba a punto de contratacar contra el villano de lodo , pero sintio algo .

* BOOOOOM *

Fue envulto en una explosión que causo una gan nube de polvo .

Tatsuya estaba preparado para atacar hasta que vio que alguién estaba delante de él .

`` Realmente soy patético ´´ dijo esa persona .

Era All Might en su estado de héroe musculoso protegiendo a Tatsuya mientras que había recibido la explosión con un daño leve y tenia su brazo derecho en el cuerpo del villano de lodo .

`` All Might ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ¡ Aunque te aconseje , no puse en práctica lo que te dije ! ´´ exclamo All Might liberandose del agarre del villano de lodo .

`` ¡ Los profesionales siempre arriesgan sus vidas ! ´´ exclamo All Might agarrando los brazos de Bakugo y expulsando sangre desde su boca .

`` ¡ All Might ! ´´ exclamo el villano de lodo dispuesto a golpear a All Might , pero ...

* SLASH *

Tatsuya de nuevo había cortado el brazo impidiendo que atacase a el héroe profesional .

`` ¡ Maldito mocoso ! ´´ exclamo el villano .

 **`` ¡ Destroit Smash ! ´´** exclamo All Might golpeando con fuerza al villano de lodo .

El villano no soporto el imapcto del golpe y parecía que había desaparecido por la fuerza que se acababa de desatar , tal fue la fuerza del impacto que creo una gran onda de aire que los espectadores acabarian afectados , pero Mount Lady los cubrio a todos .

Incluso los otros heroes profesionales se agarraron entre si para no se marchasen volando , Tatsuya simplemente se encontraba sujeto al suelo con la ayuda de su daga y su chakra en la planta de los pies .

En lo lejos de todo se podía ver que entre los grandes edificios había aprecido un tornado que había causado por la gran fuerza de All Might .

Cuando el tornado se fue era la señal de que todo había acabado bien para todos , ahora All Might estaba respirando con dificultad por todo el esfuerzo que se ha exigido a si mismo y saliendo humo de su cuerpo .

Todos los espectadores incluso los heroes profesionales se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo , hasta que algo los saco de su asombro .

* PLIT PLIT *

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo al mismo tiempo que la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre todos .

`` ¿ Lluvia ? ´´ dijo un espectador confundido .

`` ¿ Acaso eso fue por la presión del viento de ahora ? ´´ dijo otra espectante sorprendida .

`` Se desarrolló una corriente ascendente y ... ´´ dijo un espectante .

`` ¿ Él creo ... nubes ... ? ´´ dijo Death Arms sorprendido .

All Might antes de levantarse se limpio la sangre que tenia en su boca dandoles a todos una sonrisa sincera .

Cuando lo vieron todos los espectadores estaban contentos y alegres de verlo .

`` ¡ Ohe , ohe , ohe , ohe , ohe , ohe , ohe , ohe , ohe , ohe ! ´´ exclamo uno sorprendido

```````````` ¡ GUA ! ´´´´´´´´´´´´´ Todos gritaron sorprendidos y felices .

`` ¡ Solo con su puño derecho , él cambio el clima ! ´´ exclamo un espectante .

`` ¡ Eso fue increible ! ´´ exclamo otro espectante .

`` ¡ Ese es All Might ! ´´ exclamo un espectante .

All Might estaba alzando su mano derecha cuando parece que estaba a punto de derrumbarse hasta que alguién lo agarró .

All Might se fijo de que se trataba de Tatsuya que estaba dandole su apoyo para que no perdiese el equilibrio , Tatsuya simplemente le sonrio y asintío con la cabeza , al final All Might saco el pulgar a todos .

 **( En la casa de Tatsuya )**

Ahora mismo Erika , Honoka y Mizuki se encontraban en su casa esperando por la llegada de Tatsuya , empezaba a hacerse tarde y estaban preocupadas por su amigo .

`` Tatsuya si que se esta tomando su tiempo ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Podría ser que algo le haya pasado a Tatsuya ´´ dijo Mizuki preocupada .

`` No os preocupeis después de todo es Tatsuya de quién estamos hablado , de seguro que se encuentra bien y viniendo a casa ´´ dijo Erika mientras que se sentaba en el sofa para ver un poco la tele .

Sin embargo ella tampoco podía negar que estuviese preocupada por su amigo , ya que no era normal que se tomase su tiempo en llegar a casa para comprar dos simples cosas .

Cuando Erika encendio la tele se fijo en que estaban dando una noticia respecto a un incidente que había sucedido cerca de su calle en donde el famoso héroe All Might acababa de llegar de resolver un situación critica y se fijo en que un joven lo estaba ayudando a apoyarse , era Tatsuya .

Erika tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza y con una cara de que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando delante de ellas .

`` Chicas , ya se porque Tatsuya no ha venido aún ´´ dijo Erika llamandolas .

`` ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Mizuki preguntandole .

Honoka también llego junto con Mizuki y ambas miraron la pantalla para ver que Tatsuya se encontraba saliendo por televisión ayudando a el gran héroe All Might .

`` Si no recuerdo mal dijo que no debiamos llamar la atención hasta que entremos en la UA , ¿ no es asi ? ´´ dijo Honoka con una sonrisa algo peligrosa .

`` Sí , lo dijo ´´ dijo Mizuki asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué es esto ? ´´ dijo Honoka preguntandole .

`` Quien sabe ´´ dijo Erika sonriendo .

Parecia que a Tatsuya le esperaba una posible discusión cuando llegase a su casa .

 **( En el atardecer )**

Después de que Tatsuya haya respondindo a ciertas preguntas de los reporteros y también que mucho heroes lo elogiasen y pidiendole que se fuesen a su compañia , ahora estaba de camino a casa con la compra que debía de hacer .

` Madre mia , menudo dia que hemos tenido y yo que pensaba que a lo mejor las cosas se complicarian ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ Bueno , al menos es mejor que solamente estar estudiando con libros y haciendo examenes aburridos , esto es mucho más emocionante , enfretarte a sujetos con poderes y proteger a la gente fue uno de los motivos por los que te hicistes un Shinobi , ¿ no es asi ? . Y ahora que lo pienso , ¿ por qué no has empleado tu autentico poder para deshacerte de ese monton de lodo ? Con tu elemento podrias haberle vencido en un momento ]** dijo Blade hablandole en su mente .

` Porque de haberlo empleado hubiera llamado más atención y eso es lo que queremos evitar , además de que hubiera hecho daño en la ciudad con edificios desmoronandose e inocentes fallecidos por mi culpa . No podria vivir con ello ´ penso Tatsuya respondiendole .

`` ¡ Tatsuya ! ´´ grito una persona llamandole .

Tatsuya se giro y pudo ver que era Bakugo que estaba corriendo hacía él .

`` ¿ Bakugo ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya confundido .

`` ¡ Nunca pedi tu ayuda ! ¡ Y no debistes ayudarme ! ¿¡ Entiendes !? . Estaba bien solo , no te he pedido en ninguno momentos tu ayuda ¡ No me molestes ! ¡ Maldito !´´ exclamo Bakugo enojandose marchandose dandose la vuelta .

` Creo que en cierta manera esa es su manera de darme las gracias ´ pensó Tatsuya con una gota de sudor en su cabeza .

 **[ Pues es el agradecimiento más raro que he visto en mi vida y eso que la única persona hasta ahora que me ha agradecido algo ha sido tu , Tatsuya ]** dijo Blade .

` Bueno , al menos me tienes a mi como tu amigo y en parte yo también te agradezco muchas cosas cuando alguna situación era complicada ´ pensó Tatsuya .

Tatsuya se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino hasta su casa y poder descansar un poco , hasta que ...

`` ¡ Estoy aqui ! ´´ exclamo una persona apareciendo de la nada .

Era All Might que estaba haciendo una entrada veloz en un callejon esperando por Tatsuya , quien tenia una gota de sudor en su cabeza .

`` All Might , ¿ por qué esta aqui ? Crei que estaba con los reporteros ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

`` Jajajajajaja , escapar de ellos es pan comido . Después de todo , yo soy All Might - ´´dijo All Might mientras que volvia a su modo flaco escupiendo sangre .

`` Creo que deberia dejar de hacer tantos esfuerzos con su cuerpo , All Might ´´ dijo Tatsuya con una gota de sudor .

`` Joven , he venido a agradecerte , a corregir y a sugerir´´ dijo All Might .

Tatsuya se confundio con las palabras de All Might .

`` Si no hubieras estado allí ... si no me hubieras dicho esas palabras en el tejado ... Yo me hubiese convertido en un tipo de traje que solamente sabria hablar . Te doy las gracias de verdad ´´ dijo All Might dandole una mirada sincera .

Tatsuya podía verlo que las gracias que le estaba dando All Might eran de verdad desde lo más profundo de su corazón .

`` No tiene porque darmelas , yo simplemente le he ayudado a que recordara lo que significaba ser un héroe , después de todo yo también sere uno de los nuevos heroes de la nueva generación ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Eras una persona que salto a salvar a ese chico incluso si no tienes un Quirk y fuistes capaz de dañar a ese villano de lodo , sin duda alguna eres un héroe ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Todos los heroes de elite tienen sus historias sobre los dias en la escuela . La mayoria de sus historias tienen un punto en factor : Salvar a alguién es lo que hacen los heroes ´´ dijo All Might recordando como Tatsuya no dudo en ir a salvar a Bakugo `` También fue asi para ti , ¿ no ? ´´

Tatsuya simplemente asintío con la cabeza mientras que daba una sonrisa sincera en las palabras de All Might , no utilizo la cabeza sino que su cuerpo se movio por puro instinto , aunque con un entrenamiento para ser un Shinobi cualquiera lo haría .

`` Joven , tu puedes ser un héroe y también quiero pedirte una cosa ´´ dijo All Might con una mirada seria .

Tatsuya pudo ver que All Might estaba serio y se preguntaba de que queria hablar con él .

 **Bueno aqui tienen el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fanfic espero aque todos os guste .**

 **Los aspectos de los protagonista son estos :**

 **\- El aspecto de Tatsuya Senju es el mismo que el de Tatsuya Shiba del anime Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei . Claro que aqui es más joven y algo más bajo y su personalidad es más alegre , vergonzosa y optimista , pero serio cuando debe ser .**

 **\- El aspecto de Mizuki Zasaki es el mismo que el de Mizuki Shibata , del mismo anime que Tatsuya , más joven y misma personalidad .**

 **\- El aspecto de Erika Mikado es el mismo que el de Erika Chiba , del mismo anime , más joven y misma personalidad .**

 **\- El aspecto de Honoka Hikari es el mismo que el de Honoka Mitsui del mismo anime , más joven y misma personalidad .**

 **El arma que porta Tatsuya para que os hagais una idea es igual que el Tesoro Sagada de Meliodas salvo con el detalle de que tiene cinco gemas dentro .**

 **Bueno espero que disfruten y comenten . Muchas gracias .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro mis queridos estan ansiosos de leer .**

 **Bueno ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que subi mi nuevo fanfic `` My Hero Academy : Shinobi ´´ por el momento no hay mucha gente pero claro con las vacaciones y los mobiles los tendrán desconectados o igual no tienen interes ya que mis fanfics son principalmente de DxD , pero bueno no pasa nada ya comenzaran a venir .**

 **Bueno basta ya de chacharas y espero que todo el mundo disfrute de este nuevo capitulo .**

 **Capítulo 2 : El Regreso del Shinobi .**

 **( En el atardecer por las calles )**

Ahora Tatsuya y All Might estaban uno delante del otro , All Might le estaba dando las gracias y también le queria pedir algo .

`` ¿ Pedirme algo a mi ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole confundido .

`` Asi es , dijiste que tu no posees un Quirk , ¿ no es asi ?´´ dijo All Might preguntandole .

`` B-Bueno s-s-s-sobre eso ... ´´ dijo Tatsuya intentando explicarle .

`` Por eso decidi una cosa ... Que tu eres indicado para poder heredar mi poder ´´ dijo All Might .

`` ¿ Heredar su poder ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole confundido .

`` Jajajajaja , ¿ qué pasa con esa cara de confusión ? . Asi es quiero que tu seas el siguiente . El verdadero show comienza después de esto ´´ dijo All Might avanzando hacía él .

`` Escucha Joven , ¡ tienes que decidir si aceptas mi poder o no ! ´´ exclamo All Might mientras que la sangre a chorros de su boca .

 **[ ¿ A qué se refiere ? ¿ Tu lo entiendes Tatsuya ? ]** dijo Blade preguntandole .

` No estoy muy seguro , pero creo que quiere darme su Quirk ´ pensó Tatsuya .

`` Estoy hablando de mi poder , joven ´´ dijo All Might limpiandose la boca `` En la prensa lo han llamado `` Fuerza sobrehumana ´´ e `` Impulso ´´ ... y constantemente esquivaba la pregunta durante las entrevistas con una broma divertida ´´ dijo All Might explicandole .

`` Ya que era el Simbolo de la Paz , All Might debía ser un héroe nato . Sin embargo joven , te dire la verdad ... Mi Quirk pasó a mi como una antorcha sagrada ´´ dijo All Might .

`` ¿ Fue pasado a usted ... ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntando sorprendido .

`` Asi es , y a continuación he decidido que tu debes ser el siguiente ´´ dijo All Might hablando con seriedad .

`` ¿ Yo ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya señalandose a si mismo .

`` Asi es ´´ dijo All Might asintindo con la cabeza .

`` Ciertamente en la red hay muchas publicaciones con debates respecto a su Quirk y es incluso hoy un gran misterio en el mundo , todavía hay gente que lo pregunta , pero es la primera vez que escucho algo asi respecto a un Quirk ´´ dijo Tatsuya explicandole .

`` Se que es dificil de creer , pero no estoy mintiendo respecto a esto . El poder para transferir poder ... ¡ Ese es el Quirk que me confiaron ! ´´ dijo All Might .

Al mismo tiempo All Might alzo su brazo derecho mientras que un brillo arco iris empezó a brillar en su mano , mientras que iluminaba el rostro de All Might con una sonrisa .

`` ¡ Me coronaron con `` One For All ´´ ! ´´ exclamo All Might .

`` One For All ... ´´ dijo Tatsuya sorpredido .

`` Asi es ´´ dijo All Might `` Una persona cultiva el poder y se lo pasa a otra persona que también lo cultiva y asi lo transfieren ´´ dijo All Might explicandole .

`` Es la cristalización de la energia que hace girar las voces de aquellos que necesitan ayuda con un corazón valiente ´´ dijo All Might .

`` ... ¿ Por qué se lo darias a alguién que acaba de conocer y que no sabe nada de él ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

`` He estado buscando un sucesor , y luego pense que estaría bien que tu fueses mi siguiente sucesor ´´ dijo All Might respondiendole `` Eres alguién que no tiene un Quirk y salvastes a dos personas en un momento al joven del incidente sin pensar en tu vida ni en tu bienestar , solamente pensabas en salvar a aquel joven , eso fue muy heroico ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Bueno ... Un momento , ¿ dos personas ? ¿ En el incidente solamente estaba el joven ? ¿ De donde se sacó eso de la segunda persona ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

All Might simplemente sonrio ante la pregunta de Tatsuya `` La otra persona que salvastes fui yo ´´ dijo All Might respondiendole .

`` ¡ ´´ Tatsuya se encontraba sorprendido .

`` Ya te lo había dicho antes , si no hubiese sido por ti , creo que me hubiera convertido en un héroe con miedo sin hubiera sido por tus palabras creo que habría olvidado por todo aquello por lo que había luchado ... Por eso mismo , gracias joven por salvarme ´´ dijo All Might explicandole .

Tatsuya simplemente no sabía que decir , esta persona le acababa de contar su secreto y todo respecto a sus habilidades sabían que no podía decirle que no , pero al mismo tiempo sabía que él también debía ser sincero y contarle respecto de él ...

`` All Might ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ¿ Qué sucede joven ? ¿ Ya te has decidido ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandole .

`` Sí , pero yo también debo contarle algo ´´ dijo Tatsuya respondiendole .

`` ¿ Contarme algo ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandole .

`` Venga conmigo ´´ dijo Tatsuya avanzando para seguir hacía adelante .

All Might sabía que debía seguirle ya que pudo ver como la expresión de Tatsuya era sería , parecía que tenía sobre sus hombros un gran secreto .

 **[ ¿ Esta bien contarle sobre ti , Tatsuya ? A parte de que a lo mejor no te cree y piensa que estas loco ]** dijo Blade .

` No me preocupa , él acaba de contarme todo sobre su secreto y su Quirk no es de extrañar que yo también le cuente sobre mi y las chicas ´ pensó Tatsuya respondiendole .

 **( En la casa de Tatsuya )**

`` Ya hemos llegado ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ¿¡ Vives aqui , joven !? ´´ exclamo All Might .

La residencia que había delante de Tatsuya , era una casa blanca lujosa con dos pisos y con un amplio jardin , al ver esta All Might podría pensar que Tatsuya es un chico rico , pero en realidad la fuente de ingresos de Tatsuya y las chicas es de robarle a criminales después de haberles dado una advertencia .

`` Pase ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

All Might paso y con Tatsuya detrás de él y guiarle hacía la puerta de su casa y abrirle la puerta .

`` He llegado ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Las chicas aparecieron en seguida en la puerta de la casa con caras de alivios al ver de nuevo a Tatsuya .

`` ¡ Tatsuya ! ´´ exclamo Honoka feliz de verle .

`` Menos mal que has regresado , estabamos preocupadas ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Te hemos visto por las noticias , sabías que el héroe número uno había entrado en acción , nunca pensé que All Might fuese asi ´´ dijo Erika .

Entonces las chicas se fijaron en el hombre flaco que estaba junto Tatsuya , estaban tan feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo que se olvidaron por completo de esa otra persona .

`` Tatsuya , ¿ quién es este hombre ? ´´ dijo Honoka preguntandole .

`` Chicas , dejad que os presente a All Might , el héroe número uno del mundo ´´ dijo Tatsuya presentandole .

```````` ¡ ´´´´´´´´ Los cuatro estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de All Might .

`` J-J-J-J-J-J-Joven , eso era un ... secreto ´´ dijo All Might con el rostro azul .

`` No se preocupe tiene mi palabra de que ellas no diran ni una sola palabra , respecto a su aspecto , asi que a ellas también puede contarserlo ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

All Might simplemente se encontraba mirando a Tatsuya y sabía que podía creer en sus palabras asi que hizo su show .

* DUM *

En un momento All Might entro en su modo musculoso mostrandoselo a las chicas , ellas simplemente no tenian palabras delante de ellas estaba el famoso héroe All Might , hasta que de nuevo regreso a su forma flaca .

`` Esto es agotador ´´ dijo All Might mientras que salia sangre de su boca .

`` ¿¡ Se encuentra bien !? ´´ dijo Honoka preguntandole preocupada .

`` Es un efecto secundario , no puede estar por mucho tiempo en esa forma es una larga historia de explicar del porque ´´ dijo Tatsuya explicandole .

`` Chicas , debemos de hablar ´´ dijo Tatsuya con seriedad a las chicas .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Tatsuya les acababa de contar a todo respecto a All Might e incluyendo todo lo que había sucedido en el incidente con Bakugo , lo cual había llevado a una reprimenda de las chicas hacía Tatsuya donde simplemente se disculpo con algo de culpa y dificultad y ahora todos se encontraban en el salón de la casa .

`` Asi que eso es lo que sucede ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Nunca pensé que eso fuese posible poder traspasar un Quirk a otra persona ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Si la gente se enterase de esto de seguro que agitaria el mundo por completo ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Asi es , por eso mismo nadie debe saber respecto a mi Quirk y también respecto a mi condición , unas pocas personas y vosotros sois los únicos a los que se lo he dicho , por eso mismo guardame el secreto ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Tiene nuestra palabra de que no diremos absolutamente nada respecto a esto ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Las chicas simplemente asintieron con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa sincera , All Might vio que esas sonrisa eran autenticas y no estaban mintiendo .

`` Entonces , joven , ¿ qué es lo que querias contarme ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandole a Tatsuya .

Los Shinobis se miraron entre si con miradas complicadas a sabiendas de que a lo mejor no los creirian , pero después asintieron para darles a All Might una mirada seria .

`` Digame , All Might , ¿ usted cree en otras dimensiones ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

`` ¿ Otras dimensiones ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntando confundido .

`` Asi es , ¿ usted cree que existen ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

`` Bueno en el mundo hay muchos misterios que todavía deben resolverse , por supuesto la existencia de otras dimensiones es otro misterio que hay en el mundo , ¿ me estas diciendo que sois de otra dimensión ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandoles .

`` Se que es dificil de creer pero esa es la verdad , nosotros somos Shinobis de otra dimensión que acabamos aqui por una tecnica que nos hizo otro Shinobi malvado ´´ dijo Tatsuya explicandole .

`` ¿ Shinobis ? ¿ Sois ninjas ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandoles .

`` Sí , en nuestro mundo no tenemos Quirks como vosotros , pero todos tenemos en común una energía que tenemos dentro de nuestros cuerpos que se llama chakra´´ dijo Honoka explicandoles .

`` ¿ Chakra ? ´´ dijo All Might .

Los cuatro levantaron sus manos y empezaron a emitir chakra desde sus brazos envolviendoles en un chakra azul , cuando All Might vio eso abrio sus ojos sorprendidos cuando vio .

`` Dudo mucho que halla en este mundo alguién que posea este tipo de energía o un Quirk como dicen vosotros como este ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Vale me lo estoy empezando a creer , ¿ cómo llegasteis aqui ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandoles .

`` Antes de que llegasemos a esta dimension , en nuestro mundo estabamos en una guerra ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` ¿ Una guerra ? ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Una guerra mundial , una organización criminal que gano mucho poder le declaro la guerra a las cinco grandes naciones Shinobis y todas las villas se aliaran para luchar contra esta organización que simplemente queria dominar el mundo , el hombre que ocasiono esta guerra se llamaba Madara Uchiha , que consiguio derrotar a un gran número de Shinobi de nuestro bando , tras lo ocurrido ese hombre se junto con otro hombre llamado Obito Uchiha , fue quien nos envio a esta dimensión ´´ dijo Tatsuya explicandoles .

`` Cuando llegamos a este mundo , viajamos y supimos que aqui no había chakra ni nada y llegamos a Japón para ya poder vivir aqui ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Se que cuesta de creer , pero es la verdad lo que le estamos contando ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ... Será extraño , pero os creo ´´ dijo All Might .

```````` ¡ ´´´´´´´´ Los cuatro se sorpredieron cuando escucharon a All Might , asi de simple .

`` Ciertamente vuestro chakra es una energía que nunca ha aparecido en este mundo , de ser asi os prometo ayudar a ocultarlo ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Tatsuya sonriendo .

`` Una pregunta , ¿ no sabeis como regresar a vuestro mundo ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandoles .

`` Me temo que ningún de nosotro tiene una tecnica que permita volver a nuestra dimensión , asi que basicamente debemos de vivir aqui ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo All Might .

`` All Might ´´ dijo Tatsuya llamandolo .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , joven ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandole .

`` Ahora que sabe de mi , aún quiere entregarme su Quirk a mi , a alguién que no es de este mundo ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Ciertamente ahora con todos estos detalles revelados respecto a Tatsuya , All Might debía de reconsiderarlo ya que ahora sabía de él , podría decidir que Tatsuya no sea el indicado , pero su respuesta fue ...

`` Por supuesto que si , aun quiero que sigas siendo mi heredero ´´ dijo All Might .

`` ¡ ´´ Tatsuya se sorprendio , pero solo sonrio `` Entonces yo también acepto All Might ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Las tres amigas de Tatsuya sonrieron ante eso , parecía que el arsenal de Tatsuya había aumentado . All Might simplemente sonrio ante eso ya había encontrado a un sucesor para su Quirk .

 **( Dos Dias Después - En la Playa )**

Ahora nuestro héroe se encontraba en una playa por el amanecer , se podía escuchar las olas golpeando en la orilla , pero respecto al lugar , la playa en donde se encontraban era una donde había basura y tratos por doquier .

`` Grrrrrrrrrr ´´ Tatsuya estaba arrastrando con fuerza una nevera la cual tenía un peso extra , All Might .

`` ¡ Bien , jove , sigue asi ! ´´ exclamo All Might animandolo .

`` ¡ Nunca pensé que podría mover una nevera tan comoda como esta con tan sencillez ! ¿ Quizas deberia poner más peso ? ´´ dijo All Might .

Tatsuya se detuvo mientras que el sudor le caia del rostro y poder respirar aunque sea por lo menos durante un momento , la había arrastrado bastante en muy poco tiempo .

`` ¡ Me has sorprendido has podido mover la nevera con facilidad , eso demuestra muco de tu potencial ! ´´ exclamo All Might .

`` Bueno desde muy joven los Shinobis entrenamos duro en un mundo donde el peligro es constante tanto fuera de nuestro hogar como dentro de él , una nevera como esta es pan comido ´´ dijo Tatsuya sonriendo agotado .

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja , me alegra escuchar eso , aunque incluyendo mi peso de 255 kg en esta forma lo has hecho muy bien ! ´´ exclamo All Might .

`` Si estamos en esta playa repleta de basura , debo asumir que este sitio será nuestro lugar de entrenamiento para quitar toda esta basura de aqui , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja , que inteligente eres , joven Tatsuya ! Debo ver como es tu fuerza fisica y por lo que estoy viendo vamos bastante bien ´´ exclamo All Might .

`` Me lo imaginaba , pero no hay problema ´´ dijo Tatsuya preparandose para seguir con el ejercicio .

`` Mi Quirk , One For All , es la capacidad física más completa que de muchas personas reunidas en una sola ´´ dijo All Might explicandole .

`` Tu entrenamiento como Shinobi de seguro te hace una persona más que indicada , pero no has estado ejercitando mucho desde que llegastes , ¿ no ? Por eso debo volver a ponerte en forma ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Ya veo , pero nosotros si que hemos seguido entrenando , All Might , nunca hemos descuidado nuestros entrenamientos , incluso ahora las chicas también deben estar realizando sus entrenamientos ´´ dijo Tatsuya tirando de la nevera .

`` Ya veo , eso esta muy bien ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Pero es increible que la gente tire aqui la basura y más en una playa en donde la gente viene a pasar el rato , ¿ por qué tirarian aqui la basura ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandose .

`` ¡ Jajajajaja ! Por ese mismo motivo hemos venido aqui , ayer investigue por la red descubri que parte de este parque costero ha permanecido así durante años ´´ dijo All Might bajandose de la nevera y tocandola levemente para dejar parte de una abolladura .

`` ¿ Años ? Que sucia es la gente ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Los heroes de hoy en dia solo quieren montar espectaculo , al principio ser un héroe significa hacer algo altruista , incluso si a la gente le parece aburrido . No pueden cuestionar el origen ´´ dijo All Might aplastando la nevera .

Tras haber finalizado de aplastar la nevera , la basura que habia detrás de él salio volando por los aires sorprendiendo a Tatsuya por ello .

`` ¡ Restauras el horizonte de esta sección ! ¡ Este será tu entrenamiento ! ´´ exclamo All Might .

`` ¡ Entendido ! ´´ exclamo Tatsuya .

`` Jove Tatsuya , vas a ir a la UA junto con tus amigas , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandole .

`` Sí , los cuatro iremos a la misma escuela ´´ dijo Tatsuya respondiendole .

`` ¡ Jajaja , nada mal un chico con ambición , incluso si no te hubiera dado mi Quirk de seguro que hubieras entrado y también las chicas por vuestras habilidades como Shinobis ! ´´ exclamo All Might `` Por cierto joven , ¿ te podeis hacer los Shinobis ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandole .

`` Lo siento , pero un Shinobi nunca rebela sus trucos delante de la gente ´´ dijo Tatsuya con un tono de broma .

`` Que cruel , bueno pero no olvides que también debeis de preparar el examen de ingreso , la UA es una de las academias de heroes en donde más cuesta de entrar ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Lo se , pero no me preocupa los examenes , de seguro los cuatro los pasaremos con nota los dos y entraremos en la academia ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja , con seguridad , bien dicho joven ! ´´ exclamo All Might `` Había pensado en hacerte un menu de entrenamiento , pero creo que no será necesario ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Le prometo que limpiare por completo esta playa , de seguro no sera la misma que ahora ´´ dijo Tatsuya sonriendo .

All Might simplemente sonrio y sacandole el pulgar viendo que confiaba en él .

 **( Pasado unos meses - En otoño )**

Tras que hubieran pasado unos meses de entrenamiento puro y duros , Tatsuya ahora estaba corriendo con Honoka , Mizuki y Erika por la calle , sin embargo el llevaba dos microondas estropeados , al mismo tiempo All Might estaba con ellos siguiendolos con un aparato de ruedas .

 **[ Es increible , Tatsuya tus fuentes de chakra han aumentado en gran medida , me atreveria a decir que se encuentran en un nivel alto más incluso que el de un Jonnin ]** dijo Blade .

` Es que All Might no sabía que estado siguiendo su entrenamiento al mismo tiempo que realizaba los mios por propia cuenta , en realidad he estado entrenando el doble o el triple ´ pensó Tatsuya respondiendole .

 **[ Oye , se que eres fuerte , pero tampoco debes exigirte mucho , tu cuerpo se agota como el de cualquier otro ser humano ]** dijo Blade en su mente .

` Eso ya lo se ´ pensó Tatsuya .

`` Ya es suficiente ´´ dijo All Might .

Los cuatro se detuvieron para poder respirar un poco , no estaban cansados en absoluto , pero parecía que All Might se fijo en algo .

`` Joven , has estado entrenando por tu cuenta , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo All Might preguntandole .

`` ... Sí , asi es ´´ dijo Tatsuya respondiendole .

All Might solto un suspiro cuando escucho la respuesta de Tatsuya .

`` No se puede evitar , All Might , Tatsuya siempre se ha sobreesforzado también en nuestro mundo ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Cuando entrenaba siempre se quedaba durmiendo en el sitio donde entrenaba , incluso no dormia durante toda la noche ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Y casi siempre acaba en enfermeria o simplemente la gente de su alrededor se preocupaba por su bienestar , es un punto de Tatsuya ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Si te esfuerzas demasiado conseguiras el efecto contrario al del entrenamiento , ¿ quieres entrar en la UA junto con ellas , no ? ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Por supuesto que si , por eso mismo me estoy esforzando tanto ´´ dijo Tatsuya mientras que miraba a All Might `` Si quiero entrar en la UA y si quiero ser al igual que ellas uno de los mejores heroes de este mundo , debo darlo todo más que ninguno otra persona ese es mi camino como Shinobi y también como el proximo mejor héroe de aqui ´´ dijo Tatsuya con voluntad y decisión .

`` ¡ ´´ All Might pudo verlo el gran deseo de Tatsuya de ser un héroe , no esto iba incluso mucho más alla de lo que él imagina , sabía algo claro que era un portador digno de su Quirk .

` ¿ Tiene ya la mirada en el futuro , eh ? ´ pensó All Might entrando en su modo musculoso .

`` ¡ Ambicioso ! ¡ Eso es lo que me agrada de ti ! ¡ Tu espiritu inquebrantable ! ¡ Jajajaja ! ´´ exclamo All Might riendo .

Las chicas simplemente sonrieron ante eso , Tatsuya siempre había sido un chico que nunca se rendia la persona que lo inspiro para ser asi sin duda alguna había sido Naruto , ambos desde pequeños habian sidos amigos e incluso unos de los mejores , Tatsuya siempre admiro a Naruto por todos sus logros y por su espiritu inquebrantable , en cierto modo Tatsuya fue inspirado por Naruto y él también fue reconocido por la Villa como un héroe .

`` Bien , jovenes , debeis de seguir de correr no hay tiempo que perder , se acerca el fin de los diez meses de preparación ´´ dijo All Might .

```````` ¡ Sí ! ´´´´´´´ exclamaron los cuatro .

 **( En la Playa - Por el amanacer )**

Había llegado ya el dia del examen , 26 de Febrero , ahora All Might bajaba de una camioneta , mientras que llevaba ropa de invierno y avanzaba hacía la playa donde todo el entrenamiento de Tatsuya había comenzado .

`` ¡ Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ! ´´ se escucho el grito de una persona .

All Might se fijo en que había una persona en lo alto de un montón de basura , al mismo tiempo de que se fijo en que una gran cantidad de chakra se alzaba del cuerpo de Tatsuya generando viento .

All Might lo vio y simplemente estaba sorprendido , no solo porque Tatsuya estaba emitiendo una energía que él desconocia y fue algo más lo que los sorprendio ...

`` ¡ Ohe , ohe , ohe ... ha limpiado incluso más alla de lo que yo le había dicho , no hay ni una pizca de basura en los alrededores ! ¿¡ En serio !? ´´ exclamo All Might sorprendido .

`` ¡ Ah , All Might ! ¡ Le estabamos esperando ! ´´ exclamo Tatsuya bajando de la torre de basura .

Luego aparecieron Honoka , Mizuki y Erika al lado de Tatsuya esperandole para mostrarles que Tatsuya había hecho incluso más de lo que le había pedido .

`` ¡ Acabastes en el último momento ! ´´ exclamo All Might .

`` En realidad All Might , había acabado hace tres días ´´ dijo Tatsuya explicandole .

`` ¡¿ Cómo !? ´´ exclamo All Might sorprendido .

`` Sí , después de que terminase de acabarla , aqui realizamos entrenamientos de combate , procurando que nadie nos mirase ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Tu ... Tu ... eres Dios ´´ dijo All Might entrando en modo musculoso .

`` ¡ Estoy realmente sorprendido joven , buen trabajo ! ´´ exclamo All Might poniendo su mano sobre el hombro .

`` Por supuesto , que si acaso lo dudaba ´´ dijo Tatsuya sonriendole .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajaja ! ¡ Bien dicho , joven ! ´´ exclamo All Might .

Ahora All Might miro a los cuatro con mucha precisión para decirles las siguientes palabras .

`` Jovenes , de seguro podreis pasar los dos examenes y entrar en la UA , yo apuesto por vosotros y joven Tatsuya ya te has convertido en un portador adecuado ´´ dijo All Might .

Ciertamente ahora Tatsuya que no tenia una camisa encima se podría apreciar en medida que en su cuerpo sus musculos de los brazos y abdomen estaban marcados en medida .

`` Bien , ahora es momento de la ceremonia , Tatsuya Senju ´´ dijo All Might .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ dijo Tatsuya asintiendo .

Entonces All Might acerco su mano al su cabello para arrancar un cabello largo `` Esto es una frase que me dijeron : Si recibes algo es porque eres afortunado y algo que das es porque reconoces son diferentes en esencia ´´

Los cuatro estaban pudieron entender a lo que estaba hablando All Might en el momento que le dieron One For All , en el dia que obtuvo un Quirk y ahora Tatsuya sabía que era su momento de que ese Quirk le tocase portarlo a él .

`` Lleva eso en el corazón . Este poder lo has ganado debido a tu propio esfuerzo al igual que todas tus habilidades como Shinobi tengo ganas de verlas en los examenes las de los cuatro ´´ dijo All Might .

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos de ello , el mejor héroe del mundo , al menos de este , queria verlos a los cuatro dandolo todo en el examen , sabian que iban hacerlo de todos modos .

`` Cuente con ello , All Might ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa ante sus palabras , pese a que no hallan entrenado la mayoria de veces con él sabian que iban a darlo todo en el examen .

`` Ahora joven Tatsuya ... ´´ dijo All Might acercando el cabello `` Cometelo ´´ dijo All Might .

`` ... ¿ Perdón ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya confundido .

`` Pfttt ´´ Erika se estaba aguantando las ganas de reir .

Honoka y Mizuki se encontraban confundidas por ello ya que no entendian a lo que estaba a punto de suceder .

`` Realmente no importa lo que sea siempre y cuando se tome de mi ADN ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Nonononono , eso no lo que me importaba simplemente me niego a comerme un pelo y más aún que sea de alguién más ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Jajajajajajajajajajaja ´´ Erika ya no pudo más y solto su risa .

Honoka y Mizuki también empezaron a tener ganas de reir cuando lo escucharon , pero sabían que Tatsuya se iba a enojar con ellas .

`` ¡ Bien , no hay tiempo ! ¡ Llegareis tarde al examen ! ¡ Chicas ayudadme ! ´´ exclamo All Might .

`` ¡ Vamos ! ´´ exclamo Erika .

`` Lo siento , Tatsuya ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Pero aceptas llevar este Quirk ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` ¡ No ! ¡ Chicas soltadme , traidoras ! ´´ exclamo Tatsuya siendo agarrado por sus compañeras .

 **( En la entrada de UA - Por la mañana )**

Había llegado el dia de los examenes de admisión de la academia UA , los cuatros se encontraban delante de la puerta dispuestos a entrar para hacerse heroes .

`` Asi que esto UA ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Hay que admitir que la academia es increible tiene dos edificios ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Aqui sera donde estudiemos para ser heroes ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Recordad chicas , vamos entrar dandolo todo en los examenes , tomemos esto como una misión que debemos cumplir a toda costa . No se nos permite fallar ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Por supuesto que si ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Vamos a darlo todo ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Definitivamente iremos los cuatro a esta academia ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Vamos ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`````` ¡ Sí ! ´´´´´´ exclamaron las tres .

Los cuatro avanzaron hacía delante dispuestos a entrar en la academia , entonces Tatsuya empezó a buscar por los alrededores .

` Que raro que no lo encuentre ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ ¿ A quién estas buscando Tatsuya ? ]** dijo Blade preguntandole .

` Pués a ... ´ pensó Tatsuya .

`` ¡ Fuera de mi camino , Tatsuya ! ´´ exclamo una voz .

` Hablando del tema ´ pensó Tatsuya .

Los cuatro se giraron para ver que era su compañero de clase , Katsuki Bakugo , quien miraba al grupo molesto .

`` Vaya , pero si es Bakugo , dispuesto a ver como sacamos mejor nota que nadie ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Erika , no es momento de iniciar una dispusta por una tonteria ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Tch ´´ Bakugo simplemente chasqueo la lengua .

Luego paso de lado de Tatsuya para darle una mirada de enojo , pero Tatsuya simplemente lo ignoró y dejo que pasase de lado , para que luego Tatsuya lo mirase de reojo .

`` Supongo que sigue enojado por el incidente que ocurrio en la calle con el villano de lodo ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Ya se le pasará ese enojo ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Ahora debemos centrarnos en el examen ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Sí , teneis razón ´´ dijo Erika .

El grupo volvio a avanzar hasta que Tatsuya choco con alguién .

`` ¡ Ay ! ´´ exclamo una voz .

Tatsuya se fijo en que la persona con la que había chocado era una chica , se fijo bien y es una chica con el pelo castaño , algo baja de estatura con una figura apreciable pero no tanto como Honoka o Mizuki . Lleva puesto ropa de invierno con una falda azul , un abrigo marron rojizo de cuello alto .

`` Perdona , ¿ te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya ayudandola .

`` Sí , disculpame , he estado distraida ´´ dijo la chica .

`` No , la culpa ha sido mia ´´ dijo Tatsuya disculpandose .

`` ¿ Estabas nerviosa , no ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

`` S-Sí , pero ahora mejor , ¡ demoslo todo ! ¡ Nos vemos ! ´´ exclamo la chica .

`` Que chica tan energética ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Bueno chico vayamos ya adentro ´´ dijo Erika .

Los cuatro asintieron y se dijieron a dentro para escuchar el discurso que darian siempre a los nuevos alumnos que han logrado pasar el examen escrito .

 **( En un auditorio )**

Todos los alumnos se encontraban ansiosos de que empezara aparte también de los nervios que los estaban invadiendo todos los cuerpos de algunos alumnos , salvo de nuestros Shinobis que para ellos los nervios no existian ya que era una cosa sencila .

`` Para todos los que nos escuchan ... ¡ Bienvenidos al programa de hoy ! ¡ Todo el mundo diga `` Hey ´´ ! ´´ exclamo un hombre de pelo rubio con gafas de cristal amarillo un bigote a lo frances rubio y con una chaqueta de cuero al mismo tiempo que tenia auriculares y algo parecido a un eqquipo de musica en el cuello .

`` ... ´´ Ninguo alumno dijo ni una sola palabra .

`` Que respuesta refinida , a continuación presentaré para que es un resumen el examen práctico . ¿¡ Están listos !? ´´ exclamo el heroe profesional .

`` ¡ Yeaaaaaaaaaaahh ! ´´ exclamo el mismo .

`` ... ´´ De nuevo ningún alumno dijo ni una sola palabra .

` Si no recuerdo mal , él es el héroe voz Present Mic ... ´ pensó Tatsuya .

`` Ne , ¿ no es ese el héroe de la voz , Present Mic ? ´´ dijo Honoka preguntandole en voz baja .

`` Sí , él siempre hace de su actuación por un programa de la radio ´´ dijo Erika respondiendole .

`` Es realmente algo extravagante ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Como dicen los requisitos , los oyentes llevarán a cabo cada diez minutos de batallas urbanas simuladas después de esto ´´ dijo Present Mic explicandoles a todos .

`` Pueden llevar lo que quieran con ustedes . Después de la presentación , se dirigiran al centro de la pantalla especifica ´´ dijo Present Mic a todos .

Al mismo tiempo la gran pantalla que hay detrás de Present Mic cambiaba mostrando diferentes zonas dando un total de 7 zonas diferentes .

Los Shinobi sonrieron ante las palabras de el héroe profesional , parecían que ya sabian que iban a emplear .

`` Asi que basicamente , no podremos trabajar en grupo y deberemos pasar el examen por nuestra propia cuenta ´´ dijo Tatsuya mirando su tarjeta que ponia la zona B .

`` Es cierto ´´ dijo Honoka que tenía en su tarjeta la zona C .

`` Supongo que ganaremos por separado ´´ dijo Erika en su tarjeta estaba la D .

`` Aún asi pasaremos el examen ´´ dijo Mizuki en su tarjeta estaba la F .

`` Tch , asi no podre aplastar a ninguno ´´ dijo Bakugo que estaba al lado de Tatsuya en su tarjeta estaba la A .

`` Habra tres tipos diferentes de villanos falsos que están establecidos en cada centro de batalla . Ganarán puntos por cada uno de ellos basado en su nivel de dificultad ´´ dijo Present Mic explicandoles a todos .

En la pantalla aparecia una zona simulada a una ciudad y dibujos de lo que parecian diferentes tipos de robots .

`` Su objetivo es emplear sus Quirks , para ganar puntos durante la inmovilización de los villanos falsos . ¡ Por supuesto , atacar a otros candidatos está prohibido y cualquier acto heroico ! ´´ dijo Present Mic .

`` ¿ Puedo hacer una pregunta ? ´´ dijo un joven levantando la mano .

`` ¡ Okay ! ´´ dijo Present Mic .

`` En el listado , hay cuatro tipos de villanos . Si esto es un error de imprenta , entonces UA es la escuela más destacada de Japón , debería de avergonzarse de este tonto error . Nosotros los candidatos estamos en este lugar porque deseamos ser moldeados en heroes ejemplares ´´ dijo el joven .

El joven era de una altura promedio , con el pelo negro , gafas y ojos azules estaba vistiendo un uniforme con una chaqueta de color marrón crema .

` Es demasiado exigente ese chico ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ Creo que le da demasiado detalles a cosas sin importancia ]** dijo Blade en la mente de Takaki .

`` Además , alí el joven de cabello negro y las chicas también que se encuentran con él ´´ dijo el joven señalando a Tatsuya y a las chicas .

Tatsuya y las chicas se señalaron a si mismos cuando el joven los nombro .

`` ¡ Habeis estado murmurando todo el tiempo , sois una distracción ! ¡ Si estais aqui por una excursión , deberiais salir de inmediato ! ´´ exclamo el joven .

`` Ha sido culpa mia , las chicas solamente me respondieron , yo soy el responsable ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Las chicas iban a decir algo , pero Tatsuya las detuvo poniendo el brazo por medio para luego negarles con la cabeza .

`` Okay , okay , candidato número 7111 . Gracias por el mensaje ´´ dijo Present Mic .

`` El cuarto tipo de villano vale cero puntos . Ese tipo es un obstaculo , por asi decirlo . Hay uno en cada centro de batalla . Un obstaculo que se vuelve loco en espacios estrechos . No es imposible de derrotar , pero no hay razón para derrotarlo , también ´´ dijo Present Mic .

`` Les recomiendo que traten de evitarlo ´´ dijo Present Mic .

`` ¡ Muchas gracias ! ¡ Por favor disculpen la interrupción ! ´´ exclamo el joven inclinandose .

Los Shinobis se miraron entre ellos cuando escucharon a ese robot , si vale cero puntos porque ponerlo en un examen , no tenia sentido .

La gente empezó a murmurar de que debían de evitar a ese villano que valia cero puntos , pero los Shinobis tenian sus sospechas de que era una mentira o algo oculto en ese villano .

`` ¡ Eso es todo de mi parte ! Finalmente les dare a todos un mensaje ... ¡ El lema de nuestra escuela ! ´´ exclamo Present Mic .

`` El héroe Napoleon Bonaparte dijo una vez : `` Un verdadero héroe es aquel que supera las desgracias de la vida ´´ . Ir más alla ... ¡ Plus Ultra ! ´´ exclamo Present Mic .

`` ¡ Entonces chicos , buena suerte en su sufrimiento ! ´´ exclamo Present Mic .

Los Shinobis asintieron y dejaron el auditorio para dirigirse a su zona respectiva .

 **( En la zona B )**

Todos los aspirantes que les correspondia la zona B estaban ya presentes y listos para hacer el examen , Tatsuya llevaba una camisa de tirantes para estar más comodo , con pantalones largos y en su cintura tenia su daga .

` Asi que es aqui donde hacer el examen , aqui es donde tengo darlo todo por completo ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ Cuenta conmigo , Tatsuya , demostremosles a todos estos mocosos , como os la gastaiss los Shinobis ]** dijo Blade en su mente .

` Por supuesto ´ pensó Tatsuya al mismo tiempo que realizaba calentamientos haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de la gente respecto al campo del examen .

Entonces Tatsuya se fijo en que la chica con la que había tropezado , sabía bien que la chica estaria nerviosa podía intentar decirle algo , pero decidio que le diria nada ya que unicamente se pondria más nerviosa .

`` Disculpa ´´ dijo una persona llamando a Tatsuya .

Se fijo en que era el joven de gafas que le había llamado la atención por haber estado murmurando con sus amigas en la reunión .

`` Hola , ¿ necesitas algo ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

`` ¿ No pensarias ir a hablar con esa chica , verdad ? ´´ dijo el joven preguntandole .

`` Lo había pensado , pero creo que de solo hablarle se hubiera puesto más nerviosa , asi que no hablare con ella , al menos no ahora ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Me parece bien ´´ dijo el joven .

`` ¡ Bien , empiecen ! ´´ exclamo una voz .

Todos alzaron los ojos para ver que era Present Mic desde lo alto de una torre dandoles la señal de empezar .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ¡ No hay cuenta regresiva en las peleas reales ! ¡ Corran , corran ! ¡ La muerte os espera ! ´´ exclamo Present Mic .

Tatsuya siendo ignorados por todos se coloco en la primera posición sorprendiendo a todos por ello , mientras que ya aparecia el primer robot , para que Tatsuya ...

* BREAK *

Lo rompiese de un solo puñetazo dejando al robot como un montón de chatarra , para luego desaparecer en un instante y volver a ir a por otro robot que acabo siendo cortado por la daga , para luego seguir con su caceria de más y más robots .

` Este examen será facil de aprobar ´ pensó Tatsuya siguiendo destrozando robots .

 **( En una sala oscura )**

Ahora nos encontramos en una sala con poca iluminación la cual era dada unicamente por una cantidad indeterminada de ordenadores , los espectadores que estaba viendo por esos ordenadores eran todos heroes profesionales .

`` En este examen practico , los aspirantes no son informados del número de villanos o su localización . Tienen un limite de tiempo en un área grande , su deber consiste en sacar a los villanos de sus escondites . La habilidad para reunir información y entender la situación antes que cualquier otro , movilidad que pueda usar en diferentes circunstancias , perspicacia para permanecer calmado en cualquier situación y habilidad pura de combate ´´ dijo un hombre ... más bien un ratón blanco de tamaña mediano .

`` Esas son habilidades necesarias para mantener en paz las calles y son los puntos de estas pruebas ´´ dijo el ratón .

`` ¿ No se ve prometedor el grupo de este año ? ´´ dijo una persona preguntando .

`` Bueno , no podemos asegurarlo la verdadera prueba esta por comenzar ´´ dijo un hombre mientras que apretaba un botón .

 **( En la zona B )**

De nuevo en la zona B , Tatsuya seguia realizando el examen derrotando a robots , ahora Tatsuya se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio buscando más robots para obtener más puntos en el examen , había derrotado a un gran número pero si queria pasar debia de conseguir más .

` El número de robots ha sido reducido en medida , ya casi no queda ninguno , con los que he derrotado habre pasado sin dificultad el examen ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ De seguro que si , pero ¿ dondé esta ese robot que no valia ni un solo punto ? No se le ha visto en todo el examen ]** dijo Balde .

Tatsuya simplemente salto del edificio para caer en el suelo dejando a muchos sorprendido de ello ` Ciertamente no parece que haya salido en absoluto ´ pensó Tatsuya .

* BUUUUUUUUM *

Entonces el ciudad de prueba comenzó a temblar en medida , haciendo que todos se sorprendiesen por ello , se podia escuchar cables de tension romperse y edificios rompiendose por los alrededores .

* RUM *

Se escuchaba el sonido como el avance de un tanque , todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía donde provenia el sonido y simplemente miraba con los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que había , incluso Tatsuya estaba sorprendido .

` Hablando del tema ´ pensó Tatsuya .

Delante de todos había aparecido el obstaculo del examen , un robot de una altura considerable , con una cabeza rectangular y con 8 ojos encedidos en rojo , de un solo agarre había destrozado un edificio .

` Es inmenso , parece que tiene el tamaño de un bijuu ´ pensó Tatsuya .

El robot no se quedo parado alzo su puño al aire para golpear a los alumnos , cuando el robot golpeo se levanto una gran cantidad de polvo , todos se protegieron los ojos del impacto además del humo y polvo que ese robot levanto .

Cuando todo el humo desaparecio , Tatsuya simplemente no corrio se mantuvo firme ante el robot , los demás participantes salieron del humo y corrieron como locos huyendo del robot , el joven de las gafas se fijo en Tatsuya que estaba inmovil sin inmutarse , simplemente lo ignoro y siguio corriendo .

`` Realmente han exagerado haciendo un robot de ese calibre , cuesta realmente creer que un robot como ese solamente cueste 0 puntos , debe de haber algo raro ´´ dijo Tatsuya para si mismo .

 **[ No creo que ahora eso tenga importancia , Tatsuya , has derribado suficientes robots para aprobar el examen , si este robot cuesta 0 evitalo no merece la pena ]** dijo Blade .

` ... Tienes razón ´ pensó Tatsuya preparado para irse y alejarse del robot .

`` ¡ Duele ! ´´ exclamo una voz .

Tatsuya se detuvo y se giro para ver de quien era esa voz , era la chica de pelo castaño con la que se había chocado antes y la que estaba nerviosa durante el examen , se encontraba atrapada por unas rocas que la inmovilizaban mientras que el robot gigante avanzaba hacía adelante .

`` Supongo que llego el momento de usar estas tecnicas´´ dijo Tatsuya mientras que empezaba realizar sellos con las manos .

 **[ Oh , vas usar eso ...]** dijo Blade .

Tatsuya termino de realizar los sellos para empezar el contrataque hacía el robot gigante .

 **( En la sala de espectadores )**

Todos los espectadores de heroes profesionales estaban viendo como los alumnos de la zona B estaban huyendo del robot gigante .

`` Todos huyen rapidamente ´´ dijo una voz .

`` Bueno Present Mic dijo que ese robot era un obstaculo , es normal que todos huyan ´´ dijo otra voz .

`` No ´´ dijo una voz que pertenecia a All Might `` Hay uno que no hay huido , fijaos ´´ dijo All Might señalando .

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía donde All Might señalaba , era una pantalla en donde enfocaban a Tatsuya que estaba realizando sellos con las manos .

`` ¿ Qué esta haciendo ese estudiante ? ´´ dijo alguién preguntando .

`` ¿ Acaso va a atacar al robot ? ´´ dijo otro preguntando .

`` ¿ Qué esta haciendo con las manos ? ´´ dijo una voz .

` Asi es joven quiero demuestra lo que vales y ... ´ pensó All Might .

 **( En la zona B )**

Todos los alumnos seguian corriendo para escapar del robot gigante , sabiendo que era imposible para ellos el poder derrotarlo , entonces el joven de las gafas miro de reojo y se fijo en que Tatsuya no se movia en absoluto .

` ¿ Por qué no huye ? Deberia saber que ese robot no vale puntos ... Podria ser que ha descubierto algo ... ´ pensó el joven .

Cuando Tatsuya finalizo de realizar los sellos , dio comienzo a algo completamente bueno ...

* BUUUUUUUUUUUM *

El suelo de la zona B empezo a temblar con fuerza de nuevo .

`` ¿¡ Acaso hay otro robot gigante en la zona !? ´´ exclam un alumno asustado .

`` No puede ser ... ´´ dijo otro .

`` No , miren alli ´´ dijo el joven de gafas señalando hacía donde estaba Tatsuya .

Todos miraron en donde estaba Tatsuya y abrieron su ojos en medida ante lo que había delante de ellos y no eran los únicos ...

 **( En la sala con los heroes profesionales )**

Todos los que estaban mirando la pantalla estaban abriendo sus ojos en gran medida , lo que estaban viendo por las pantallas era algo que era dificil de ver en estos .

`` ¿¡ Qué clase de Quirk !? ´´ exclamo un profesional .

`` ¡ Nunca antes había visto algo como eso ! ´´ exclamo un profesional sorprendido .

` Joven Tatsuya , sin duda alguna , puedes llegar a ser uno de los mejores heroes de este mundo ... No el mejor de todos ´ pensó All Might sorprendido para luego sonreir ` Ve joven demuestra de lo que eres capaz ´ pensó All Might .

 **( En la zona B )**

El suelo que estaba pisando Tatsuya estaba moviendose hasta que ... Un montón de madera estaba naciendo detrás de Tatsuya como si un bosque estuviera naciendo , la madera crecia y crecia hasta que el robot se detuvo por ver toda esa madera que crecia del suelo .

 **[ Este es el motivo por el cual Tatsuya era considerado un gran héroe , ya que fue el segundo Shinobi que consiguio despertar ese Kekkeai Genkai ... ¡ El elemento Madera ! ]** dijo Blade en su mente .

 **`` Jutsu de Madera : Nacimiento Profundo De Los Bosques ´´** dijo Tatsuya apuntando sus dos brazos contra el robot .

En un momento toda la madera se movia como si tuviera vida propia saliendo contra el robot para detenerlo por las articulaciones o bien alguna madera lo atreveso por la zona del pecho y las piernas .

Tatsuya fue saltando con habilidad entre la madera y los edficios y dando un amplio salto acabo más arriba de la cabeza del robot , para luego activar su nueva habilidad .

* LIGHT *

Su brazo derecho comenzó a dar un brillo morado rosado e incluso concentro chakra en su puño derecho y cuando fue a impactar contra el robot ...

* SMASH *

Tal fue la fuerza del impacto que la cabeza del robot había salido de su sitio , practicamente Tatsuya acababa de decapitar a un robot gigante de un solo golpe , la cabeza se llevo unos pocos edificios mientras que el cuerpo quedo en el aire por la madera que lo sujetaba .

Todos lo que estaban viendo lo sucedido simplemente estaban sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar , incluso lo que que estaban mirando desde las pantalla no iban a negar que lo estaban , All Might que lo miraba simplemente estaba sonriendo ante eso .

` Es increible este seria mi fuerza fisica aumentada al Quirk de All Might , nunca hubiera imaginado esto ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ Ni yo tampoco ... Pero Tatsuya tu mano derecha no piensa igual ]** dijo Blade .

Tatsuya no entendia a lo que se referia , entonces se miro la mano derecha de que estaba completamente rota , no podia moverla , su brazo derecho estaba ileso , pero la mano de por si estaba rota y Tatsuya estaba sorprendido de ello .

` ¿ Qué ? ¿ Acaso no he controlado el Quirk ? ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ No , no es eso . Cuando decidistes emplear el Quirk incoscientemente concentrastes chakra en el puño derecho , parece ser que concentrar tanto poder pone en sobrecarga tu cuerpo , incluso si eres tu , Tatsuya ]** dijo Blade explicandole .

` Vaya asi que ahora debo intentar acostumbrar el Quirk y el chakra pero creo que debo empezar con el Quirk ya que es lo mas nuevo que tengo ahora y nunca he tenido uno ´ pensó Tatsuya .

Tatsuya se dio cuenta de que iba cayendo a gran velocidad y se iba acercando al suelo , hasta que ...

* PAM *

Choco contra algo duro y se fijo en que había aterrizado en una pieza amplia de un robot , se fijo que al lado estaba la chica de pelo castaño , Tatsuya se fijo en que la pieza estaba flotando en el aire , dedujo que la chica tenia un Quirk de gravedad , la chica estaba a punto de hacer algo hasta que ...

`` Espera te ayudo ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Hizo un sello con la mano izquierda y la madera más cercana agarró el trozo de metal para que luego aterrizara con suavidad en el suelo .

`` Liberar ´´ dijo la chica juntando todos sus dedos y el trozo de metal aterrizo con pesadez a poco milimetros del suelos .

`` Ufff , muchas gra- ´´ dijo Tatsuya para agradecerle a la chicas hasta que ...

* FUEEWWW *

Un arco iris salia de la boca de la chica dejando a Tatsuya confundido y mirando a la chica con una expresión de confusión al mismo tiempo que una expresion de rostro azul .

`` P-Perdona , p-por esto ... M-Muchas g-gracias por s-salvarme ´´ dijo la chica con dificultad .

`` No tienes porque agradecermerlo , solamente hize lo que considere correcto ´´ dijo Tatsuya respondiendole .

`` El tiempo ha terminado ´´ dijo Present Mic en voz alta para todos .

Sono la sirena en toda la zona B , dando por finalizado todos los examenes , ahora Tatsuya solamente se dejo caer sobre la pieza de metal respirando con calma , mientras que miraba su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que le salia humo de ella .

` Se esta regenerando , me alegro de que Tsunade-sama me enseñase tecnicas medicas y algunos trucos ´ pensó Tatsuya en su mente .

Todos tenian las miradas puestas en Tatsuya que había hecho algo increible y empezaron a hacer rumores de él , por todo lo que había hecho y también porque se había herido en la mano derecha .

Mientras que el joven de gafas miraba a Tatsuya con ojos serios y claro .

` Ellos no ven el punto , ¿ acaso no lo vieron ? ... Él lo hizo para salvar a la chica . Él estaba consciente del tiempo restante , de su seguridad y de los puntos que necesitaba para aprobar ... ¡ Aún asi él se lanzó hacia adelante ! ´ pensó el joven de gafas mirando a Tatsuya .

El joven solo apreto los puños al ver que él no hizo nada respecto a eso , pero Tatsuya se mantuvo firme sin mostrar miedo alguno .

` Si no estuvieramos en un examen ... ¡ Por supuesto yo hubiera hecho lo mismo ! ´ pensó el joven mordiendose los labios .

` Espera , ¿ examen ... ? ¿ Por supuesto ... ? ... Espera un momento ... ´ pensó el joven de gafas .

`` Bien , buen trabajo ´´ dijo una voz .

Todos se giraron para ver que era una mujer anciana con una bata , ropa blanca , gafas moradas , un accesorio en las orejas y en el pelo con forma de jeringuilla , al mismo tiempo tenia un baston con forma de jeringuilla .

`` Buen trabajo , buen trabajo . Ten . Unos caramelos . Come algunos ´´ dijo la pequeña mujer dandole unos ositos de mascar .

`` G-Gracias ´´ dijo un chico .

`` Sí , si , tu también ´´ dijo la mujer pasando hacía otro alumno dandole otros caramelos .

`` Esa madeimoselle es la columna vertebral de UA ´´ dijo un chico rubio con un cinturon raro .

La anciana paso hacía Tatsuya quien se había levantado del trozo del metal sobre el que estaba apoyado .

`` ¿ No te habías herido por tu propio Quirk ? ´´ dijo la mujer anciana .

`` No se ya me estoy curando ´´ dijo Tatsuya levantando la mano como salia humo de su mano curandose ya por completo .

` ¿ Este joven tiene un Quirk de regeneración ? ¿ Acaso tiene más de un solo Quirk ? No es imposible , este joven ... All Might ¿ quién es este chico ? ´ pensó la mujer mayor .

`` ¿ Quién es ese chico ? ´´ dijo un alumno preguntado .

`` ¿ Y esa mujer ? ´´ dijo otro preguntando .

`` ¡ La Enfermera linceiada de la Preparatoria UA ... la heroína juvenil , Recovery Girl ! ´´ dijo el chico rubio .

`` Su Quirk es la super activación de habilidades curativas . UA puede realizar examenes asi de macabros gracias a ella ´´ dijo el chico rubio dando detalles .

` Asi que un Quirk de curación , ¿ me pregunto si sera tan efectivo como la curación que tiene Honoka ? ´ pensó Tatsuya en su mente .

La mujer anciana fue para pasar a otro chico , mientras que Tatsuya seguia mirandose la mano al ver que esta curada del todo .

` Ya veo , si esto es un examen es así ... Entonces él ... ´ pensó el joven de gafas .

 **( Por la noche - En la casa de Takaki )**

Tras haber finalizado los examenes de la UA después de una semana , el grupo de Shinobis se encontraban en su casa cenando tranquilamente después de realizar otro entrenamiento .

`` Ya ha pasado la semana desde que realizamos el examen de admisión ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Hoy debia de ser el dia en donde sabriamos el resultado de los examenes ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` No puedo evitar sentir nervios cuando nos llegue la notificación de los resultados ´´ dijo Erika .

Las chicas eran las que más preocupadas estaban por los resultados de los examenes , sin embargo Tatsuya se encontraba observando las preocupaciones que tenia sus amigas era algo que no les gustaba en absoluto

`` No tenenis porque preocuparos ´´ dijo Tatsuya ganandose la atención de las tres `` Los cuatro eramos los mejores de nuestra clase , el examen escrito sin duda alguna lo hemos aprobado y el examen practico tampoco tengo dudas algunas de que lo hayamos suspendido , de seguro lo habremos logrado , ya lo vereis ´´ dijo Tatsuya sonriendoles a las tres .

La preocupación que hubiese en las chicas se habia esfumado por las simples palabras de Tatsuya , tenia una habilidad que era capaz de tranquilizar a todas las personas , las chicas simplemente sonrieron ante eso y olvidarse de esa preocupación .

`` Tienes razón , de seguro habremos aprobado los examenes , no hay porque preocuparse ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` Por supuesto estos examenes no son nada comparados a la misiones que debiamos realizar en nuestro mundo ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Asi es , estos examenes de seguro lo habremos aprobado ´´ dijo Mizuki .

Tatsuya asintío con la cabeza , mientras que el grupo volvio a disfrutar de la cena que Tatsuya .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Después de unos minutos , Tatsuya había salido para sacar la basura de su casa , para su suerte la zona en donde se deja la basura estaba a pocos metros de su casa , ahora estaba volviendo con calma y sin ninguna prisa .

Tatsuya miro su buzón de casa y observo que había una carta , la cogio y pudo ver que la agencia que la había mandando era la academia UA , cuando lo vio de un amplio salto aterrizo delante de la puerta de su casa .

* PLANK *

Tatsuya abrio la puerta de su casa para luego entrar hasta dirigirse hasta el salón , donde las chicas estaba mirando las noticias de la televisión .

`` Chicas ´´ dijo Tatsuya llamandolas .

Las chicas se giraron para ver a Tatsuya y les enseño la carta donde estaban los resultados , Erika se levanto y apago la televisión , al mismo tiempo Tatsuya se acerco al grupo para sentarse entre las chicas , se miraron entre si para y asentir con la cabeza .

Tatsuya abrio la carta y pudo ver que dentro no había una carta o nota , dentro del sobre había un dispositivo redondo .

`` ¿ Qué es esto ? ´´ dijo Mizuki preguntandole .

`` No lo se ´´ dijo Tatsuya dejandolo en la mesa .

En el momento en que dejo el dispositivo en la mesa , el dispositivo se ilumino mostrando una proyección mostrando a una persona .

`` ¡ Yo estoy en una proyección ! ´´ exclamo una voz masculina .

Los cuatro se sorprendieron ya que era All Might gritando de alegria , sorprendiendo a los cuatro .

`` ¡ Es que siempre tiene que hacer eso ! ´´ exclamo Erika enojada .

`` Tuve que hacer algunos papeles que me llevaron algo de tiempo , asi que no pude contactar con vosotros ... Lo siento ´´ dijo All Might a los cuatro .

`` La verdad , es que vine a esta ciudad para trabajar en UA´´ dijo All Might explicandoles .

`` ¿ Cómo un profesor ? ´´ dijo Mizuki preguntando .

`` Asi es ´´ dijo All Might .

`` ¿ Nos está escuchando ? ´´ dijo Honoka preguntando .

All Might simplemente sacó el dedo pulgar cuando escucho la pregunta de Honoka dando a entender que su respuesta era un si .

Entonces en un lado de la proyección aparecío una mano dandole señales ...

`` ¿ Hmm ? ¿ Qué sucede ? ¿ Qué vaya directo al grano ? . Pero , debo de hablar con ellos ... ¿ Debo decirlo desde el principío ? ´´ dijo All Might .

La mano misteriosa seguia dandole señales de que avanzase ...

`` Entendido , Ok ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Debo decirles a los cuatro , vuestros examenes escritos han sacado la maxima nota de todos los tiempos ´´ dijo All Might sonriendoles .

Los cuatro se alegraron muchisimo cuando escucharon las palabras de All Might , tanto que las chicas abrazaron a Tatsuya quien se avergonzó por tener a tres lindas chicas abrazandolo .

`` Sin embargo , incluso si aprobasteis el examen escrito aun queda el examen practico ´´ dijo All might .

En ese momento el ambiente se volvio algo más tensó , las chicas volvian a estar nerviosas por saber los resultados del otro examen .

`` Debo decir que cuando los demás heroes y yo os vimos en acción realizando el examén practico simplemente teniamos una única palabra ... Increible , vuestras acciones , tecnicas , reflejos y `` Quirks ´´ nos sorprendieron a todos y algo más ... El examen de ingreso del otro dia no era únicamente pasado con puntos de villanos ´´ dijo All Might explicandoles .

Los cuatro se sorpredieron al escuchar las palabras de All Might , muchos pensamientos aparecieron en las mentes de los cuatro y suposiciones a lo que se estaba refiriendo .

`` ¿ Cómo podría el curso de heroes rechazar a gente que salva a otros y hace lo que es correcto ? ¿ Llamalo servicio labial ? ¡ Preparaos ! ¡ Este es un trabajo que requiere arriesgar la vida para poner ese servicio labial en práctica ! ´´ dijo All Might a los cuatro .

Entonces en la pantalla había es un esquema con los puntos de villanos derrotados mientras que al lado de puntos había un segundo puntuador , que ponia puntos de rescate .

`` Puntos de rescate , y todos ellos son dados por jueces , ¡ es otra de las habilidades básicas que nosotros buscamos en UA ! ´´ dijo All Might .

Los cuatro pudieron verlo con sus propios ojos , Tatsuya tiene 80 puntos de villano y 60 puntos de rescate , Honoka tiene 79 puntos de villano y 57 puntos de rescate , Mizuki tiene 78 puntos de villano y 56 puntos de rescate y Erika tiene 78 puntos de villano y 55 puntos de rescate .

`` Con tantos puntos obtenidos y siendo también uno de los mayores records que ha habido en UA , solo puedo decir unas palabras ... Ehnorabuena habeis pasado ´´ dijo All Might .

Los cuatro simplemente asintieron al ver sus resultados , fue tal y como les dijo Tatsuya los cuatro iban a pasar y estudiar juntos en la misma clase .

`` Vengan , jovenes , ¡ esta es vuestra academia de heroes ! ´´ exclamo All Might .

Los cuatro se levantaron del sofa para luego sonreir a All Might y decir una simple palabra .

```````` ¡ Sí ! ´´´´´´´´ exclamaron los cuatro .

 **( En una playa - Por la noche )**

Delante del mar se encontraba All Might , esperando a cierta persona ... más bien a ciertas personas .

`` Lamentamos haberle hecho esperar ´´ dijo una voz .

All Might se dio la vuelta y observo que Tatsuya , Erika , Honoka y Mizuki habían llegado a la playa , ya que él había contactado con ellos .

`` Tan rapidos como siempre ´´ dijo All Might al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano `` Felicidades por vuestra aceptación ´´ dijo All Might .

Los cuatro chocaron las manos con él en muestra de que verdaderamente se alegraba por ellos .

`` Para que lo sepais , no he dicho nada de mi conexión con vosotros ni tampoco respecto a que sois de otra dimensión , en parte nadie me creeria ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Creo que la gente pensaría que eso fue trampa por nuestra parte ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` ¿ Cómo sabias lo del villano ? ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Nuestras sospechas llegaron cuando Present Mic dijo respecto a los puntos de ese villano y su función durante el examen practico ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` ¿ Por qué pondrían un villano tan grande y peligroso y solamente costará cero puntos ? Hay había una trampa ´´ dijo Erika .

`` ¡ Puajajajajajajaja ! ¡ Realmente es imposible de engañaros a los cuatro ! ´´ exclamo All Might riendo mientras que salia sangre .

`` All Might , detengase va a perder mucha sangre ´´ dijo Tatsuya cuando All Might lo escucho se detuvo `` Pero nunca pensé que usted sería profesor de la UA ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` No podia decirlo hasta que la escuela lo anunciase , recibi una oferta de UA mientras que buscaba un sucesor´´ dijo All Might .

`` Ya entiendo , asistiendo a la academia UA quizas podría localizar un sucesor digno de su Quirk , ¿ no es así ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Así es , pero me sorprendi cuando vi que te lesionastes durante el examen , crei que todo el entrenamiento que ya tenias serias capaz de controlarlo ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Parece ser que cuando emple el Quirk concentre chakra en mi puño y acabe lesionandome la mano , pero gracias a cosas que me explico Tsunade-sama la mano se me regenero ´´ dijo Tatsuya explicandoles .

`` Bueno , la solución para evitar ese problema es que sigas entrenando y cuando lo controles podrás ajustarlo a todo lo que tu cuerpo pueda controlar ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Ya veo , solo debo entrenar más y será mucho más sencillo el poder habituarme a mi Quirk ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Nosotras te ayudaremos , Tatsuya ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` No dudes en contar con nosotras , Tatsuya ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Después de todo somos amigos , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Honoka .

Tatsuya se giró y sonrio para después asentir `` Claro que lo somos ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja ! ¡ Qué bonita es la juventud ! ¡ Eres un chico con suerte joven ! ´´ exclamo All Might .

`` ¿ Qué quiere decir ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntando confundido .

All Might estaba a punto de responder pero las chicas estaban rojas cuando escucharon las palabras de All Might y dandoles miradas de enojo y vergüenza .

`` Lo entenderas con el tiempo , joven ´´ dijo All Might cambiando de tema .

`` Entonces All Might nosotros nos retiramos debemos prepararnos para la academia UA ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Sí , tranquilo descansad bien ´´ dijo All Might .

Los cuatro desaparecieron en un solo instante , dejando a All Might en la playa solo ` Ese joven tiene mucho potencial y esperó poder verlo hasta el final ´ pensó All Might .

`` Espera , ¿¡ no es ese All Might !? ´´ dijo una persona desde lejos .

`` ¡ No puede ser ! ¿¡ Cuando llegó ahí !? ´´ exclamo una mujer .

` ¡ Shit ! ´ pensó All Might .

 **( En la casa de Tatsuya - Por la mañana )**

Ya era por la mañana , Tatsuya se encontraba fuera de la entrada de su casa esperando a sus compañeras , era el mes abril y el dia en donde empezaban sus clases en la academia UA .

`` Perdona la espera , Tatsuya ´´ dijo Honoka .

Tatsuya se giro y miro que sus compañeras ya estaban preparadas para dirigirse a la escuela para su primer dia vestidas ya con sus nuevos uniformes de la academia de UA .

`` ¿ Estais lista chicas ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandoles .

`` ¡ Por supuesto que lo estamos ! ´´ exclamo Honoka .

`` Es ahora de darlo todo ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Vamos alla ´´ dijo Erika .

Tatsuya sonrio a sus amigas al saber que sus compañeras estaba preparadas al igual que él .

`` En marcha ´´ dijo Tatsuya listo para la academia .

 **( En la escuela UA )**

El cuarteto ya había llegado a la academia UA y ahora se dirigian a la entrada de su clase la cual era la clase 1A .

`` Este lugar es inmenso ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Sin duda alguna esta escuela debe tener muchas salas y las clases debian de ser enormes ´´ dijo Honoka .

`` ¿ Donde esta nuestra clase ? ´´ dijo Mizuki preguntando .

`` Esta aqui ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Los cuatro se encontraban delante de la puerta de su clase ... una puerta realmente grande , podría decirse que si alguién midiese dos metros podría caber perfectamente por la puerta ya que cualquiera diria que era para personas que midiesen cuatro metros .

`` En esta clase se encuetra la gente que consiguio grandes notas en los examenes ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Bueno supongo que conseguiremos nuevos compañeros ´´ dijo Erika .

`` Vamos ´´ dijo Tatsuya agarrando el picaporte .

Tatsuya abrio la puerta de su clase para que pudiesen entrar en su nuevo , pero parecia que ...

`` ¡ No pongas tus pies en el escritorio ! ´´ exclamo una persona .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ dijo una persona con arrogancia y sin importancia .

`` ¿ No crees qué es descortes con los estudiantes superiores de UA y la gente que hizo su escritorio ? ´´ dijo el mismo joven con gafas que se examino con Tatsuya .

`` No lo creo , ¿ a qué secundaria fuistes , carácter lateral ? ´´ dijo un joven rubio irritante , Katsuki Bakugo .

Tastsuya simplemente soltaba un suspiro al ver a dos personas que estaban en su misma clase , el joven de gafas que lo salmoneo durante los examenes y su compañero pesado de explosiones .

` ¿ Por qué siempre me toca gente como esta ? ´ pensó Tatsuya en su mente .

 **[ Quizas sea el destino para fastidiarte un poco , jejejejejej ]** dijo Blade riendose .

` Callate Blade ´ pensó Tatsuya .

Las chicas también soltaron ya que deberian aguantar más aún a el compañero más molesto y enojado de todos .

`` Fui a la academia privada Somei . Mi nombre es Iida Tenya ´´ dijo el joven presentandose .

`` ¿ Somei ? ¿ Eres un maldito elite , eh ? . Parece ser que me divertire aplastandote ´´ dijo Bakugo con arrogancia .

`` ¿ `` Aplastandote ´´ ? . Eso es cruel , ¿ realmente quieres ser un héroe ? ´´ dijo Iida preguntandole sorprendido .

Katsuki simplemente solto un chasquido cuando escucho las pregunta de Iida , entonces se fijo en que Tatsuya , Erika , Honoka y Mizuki estaban entrando por la puerta .

Iida también se fijo en eso y se sorprendio cuando vio al grupo especialmente cuando se fijo más en Tatsuya .

`` Tu eres ... ´´ dijo Iida .

Entonces todos los de la clase pusieron sus miradas en Tatsuya y las chicas , los que se examinaron con ellos en seguida los reconocieron , mientras que los chicos simplemente entraron dentro de la clase .

`` ¡ Buenos dias ! Soy de la academia privada Somei . Mi nombre es ... ´´ dijo Iiida acercandose para presentarse .

`` Iida Tenya , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole , Iida se detuvo mientras que Tatsuya se presento `` Yo soy Tatsuya Senju . Es un placer Iida ´´ dijo Tatsuya ofreciendole la mano .

`` Tatsuya-kun , ¿ tu descubristes qué había más que un examen práctico , verdad ? ´´ dijo Iida preguntandole .

`` No solamente yo , mis amigas también lo descubrieron y por eso sacamos esos puntos de rescate , era bastante claro que ese robot gigante ocultaba algún truco si no no hubieran puesto un villano con valor de cero ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Yo no tenía ni idea ... ¡ Te juzgue mal ! ¡ No os juzgue mas a los cuatro ! Odio admitirlo pero sois mejores que yo ´´ dijo Iida disculpandose .

`` No te preocupes , no tiene importancia ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Cierto , cierto , solamente hicimos lo correcto , por cierto yo soy Honoka Hikari , es un placer Iida ´´ dijo Honoka presentandose .

`` No te preocupes por eso , ah yo soy Erika Mikado , un placer Iida-kun ´´ dijo Erika presentandose .

`` Yo soy un Mizuki Zasaki , llevemonos bien , Iida ´´ dijo Mizuki presentandose .

`` Ah , eres el chico del examen , te estaba buscando ´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

Tatsuya se giro y se fijo en que era la chica que le había salvado durante el examen cuando derroto al robot gigante y él la ayudo a salvarse , pero la recuerda también porque había vomitado cuando lo había salvado .

`` ¡ Pasastes el examen ! ¡ Cuanto me alegro ! ´´ exclamo la chica .

`` Veo que tu también conseguistes pasar , me alegro mucho por ti ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` Muchas gracias ´´ dijo la chica sonriendo .

Las chicas cuando vieron esa interacción entre ellos empezaron a ponerle a Tatsuya ojos entrecerrados , parece ser que a las chicas no les gustaba que Tatsuya se hubiese una nueva amiga tan rapida .

Mientras que Tatsuya seguia hablando con la chica de personalidad alegre y las chicas le estaban dando una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados , al mismo una persona le estaba dando una mirada entrecerrada y enojada , era Bakugou que estaba recordando un suceso .

 **( Flashback - En la academia de Tatsuya )**

Después de que Tatsuya , Bakugo , Erika , Honoka y Mizuki realizaran los examenes escritos de admisión para la academia UA , los cuatro habían pasado los examenes escritos y ahora estaban en la sala de profesores .

`` ¡ No puedo creer que cinco de nuestros estudiantes se hayan mantriculado en la academia UA ! ´´ exclamo el profesor .

`` ¡ Os deseo a los cinco mucha suerte en la academia ! ´´ exclamo el profesor .

`` Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Tatsuya inclinandose .

Las chicas también se inclinaron también , mientras que Bakugo simplemente estaba enojado con ellos porque no habían cambiado de plan ni de lugar .

Ahora los cinco salieron de la sala de profesores para dirigirse a sus clases , hasta que ...

`` ¡ Ohe , Tatsuya ! ´´ exclamo Bakugo .

Tatsuya y las chicas se giraron para ver que Bakugo estaba acercandose hacía Tatsuya bastante enojado , para agarrarle del cuello de la camisa .

`` ¿¡ Qué clase de trucos utilizasteis , eh !? Mi plan de ser el primer estudiante en ir a la UA se a arruinado por vosotros , ¡ te dije que fuerais a otro lado ! ´´ exclamo Bakugo enojado .

Tatsuya simplemente no dijo nada , mientras que tenía los ojos entrecerrado al igual que las chicas .

`` Bakugo ´´ dijo Tatsuya agarrando la mano de Bakugo .

Entonces Katsuki pudo notar que el agarre de Tatsuya era bastante fuerte sobre su mano , y no sabía porque pero algo le estaba dando ante la mirada de Tatsuya .

`` Deja ya de hablar como si fueras el mejor del mundo y de amenazar a cualquiera que te desafie , nosotros iremos a UA porque esa fue nuestra decisión , tus planes se habran hecho pedazos pero no nos importa a nosotros , ya que nosotros también tenemos nuestros propios , y se encuentran en esa academia ´´ dijo Tatsuya con seriedad .

`` Por eso mismo ... ´´ dijo Tatsuya agarrando con más fuerza a Bakugo lo que hizo que el chico gruñase `` ... Iremos a UA ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

Bakugo se sorprendio por las palabras de Tatsuya mientras que Tatsuya se quitaba la mano de Bakugo y se iba con las chicas a clase de nuevo , dejando a Katsuki bastante enojado por ello .

 **( De nuevo al presente - Academia UA Clase 1A )**

Cuando Bakugo recordó lo que había sucedido su enojo hacía Tatsuya seguia creciendo más y también hacía las chicas , apretando un poco los dientes .

` ¿ Cómo se atreve a desafiarme ? Definitivamente sucedio algo ´ pensó Bakugo enojado .

`` Me pregunto si solo hoy habrá ceremonia de ingreso y orientación ... ¿ Comó será nuestro profesor ? ´´ dijo la chica de pelo castaño .

`` De seguro será alguién fuerte ´´ dijo Tatsuya sonriendo .

`` Vayan a otro lado si quieren jugar a los amiguitos ´´ dijo una voz .

Tatsuya se sorprendio cuando escucho eso y se asomo para ver afuera de a quien pertenecia esa voz , al igual que Iida , Erika , Honoka , Mizuki y la chica animada que se giro para ver de que se trataba ambos tenian miradas complicadas ante lo que estaban viendo .

`` Este es el curso de heroes ´´ dijo una persona .

Se fijaron en que era un hombre adulto de pelo negro largo , se caracterizaba por su rostro era algo ... semejante al de un vagabundo , su cuerpo estaba dentro de un saco de dormir de color amarillo y se asomo para tomar una bebida de envase de plástico .

`````````` ¿¡ Hay algo allí !? ´´´´´´´´´ pensarón los que lo vieron con algo de miedo y asombro .

 **[ Este hombre es un rarito ]** dijo Blade con una gota de sudor .

` Tu tampoco es que fueses normal ´ pensó Tatsuya .

`` Bien , tomo ocho segundos antes de que se quedaran quietos . El tiempo es limitado . Ustedes los niños no son racionales ´´ dijo el hombre saliendo del saco mirando que tenia ropa negra y una bufanda gris bastante larga .

`` ¿ Es usted el profesor ? ´´ dijo Honoka preguntando .

`` No parece en absoluto un héroe profesional ´´ dijo Erika susurrando .

`` No debes decir esas cosas , Erika ´´ dijo Mizuki .

` Creo que he visto a este hombre o al menos haber leido sobre él en una revista y también por la red ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ ¿ Y quién es , Tatsuya ? ]** dijo Blade preguntandole .

` Creo que es el héroe profesional Eraserhead , es un héroe profesional que evita a toda costa los medios de comuniación porque su Quirk tiene la capacidad de eliminar temporalmente los Quirks de los demás con sus ojos , los evita porque si su imagen se hace pública con su Quirk sería un objetivo principal de deshacerse por los villanos ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 **[ Asi que basicamente se esconde de los medios de comunicación para que su trabajo sea más efectivo y no sea el principal objetivo de eliminación , inteligente la verdad ]** dijo Blade .

`` Soy su profesor de aula , Aizawa Shota . Es un placer ´´ dijo el hombre presentandose .

Todos se sorprendieron al saber que este hombre sería su profesor de aula , nadie la conoce o sabe algo de él , asi que nadie esperaba que alguién que no es conocido por nadie sea su tutor de aula .

`` Es repentino , pero pónganse esto y vamos al campo ´´ dijo Aizawa a todos mientras que sacaba un uniforme de color azul con detalles blancos y rojos .

Todos se encontraban confundidos por lo que el profesor les dijo .

 **( En la sala de profesores )**

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores había un profesor que se encontraba revisando un cuaderno donde estaba la información respecto a los profesores y a las aulas donde iban a dar clases , era All Might en so modo flaco .

`` El sistema de UA no sigue el camino facil ´´ dijo All Might .

`` Dependiendo de su profesor de aula , incluso el primer dia puede ser ... ´´ dijo All Might preocupado .

 **( En el campo de UA )**

Ahora los alumnos de la clase 1A se encontraba en el campo de la escuela , ya todos vestidos con los uniformes que les ha enseñado a todos para empezar con la clase .

`` ¿¡ Una prueba de evaluación de Quirks !? ´´ exclamaro todos los alumnos .

`` ¿ Qué hay de la ceremonia de ingreso ? ¿ La orientación ? ´´ dijo la chica preguntando .

`` Si van a volverse heroes , no tiempo para ese tipo de eventos inutiles . UA es una escuela irrestricta en cuanto a sus tradiciones ´´ dijo Aizawa .

Todos se sorprendieron y asustaron un poco cuando escucharon las palabras de su maestro , realmente se toman las cosas en serio .

`` Asi como los profesores lleven a cabo sus clases ´´ dijo Aizawa .

Todos simplemente no tenian palabras ante eso , sabian que iban a ser heroes pero podian de vez en cuando actuar como una escuela normal ya que en parte siguen en una escuela .

`` Ustedes han estado haciendo eso desde la escuela , ¿ verdad ? . Pruebas fisicas en donde no les permiten emplear sus Quirks ´´ dijo Aizawa .

`` El pais usa datos tomados de los estudiantes sin utilizar sus Quirks . Eso no es racional . Bueno , el Ministerio de Educación es una molestia ´´ dijo Aizawa .

`` Senju , tu terminastes el primero en el examen práctico , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Aizawa .

`` Asi es , Aizawa-sensei ´´ dijo Tatsuya asintiendo .

`` En la escuela , ¿ cuál fue tu mejor resultado en lazamiento de softball ? ´´ dijo Aizawa preguntandole .

`` 75 metros ´´ dijo Tatsuya respondiendole .

`` Entonces , intenta hacerlo con tu Quirk ´´ dijo Aizawa .

`` Lo siento , me temo que ahora no puedo me acabo de tomar un medicamento algo fuerte y aun no estoy comodo , podría hacerlo otra persona ´´ dijo Tatsuya .

`` ... Muy bien ´´ dijo Aizawa no muy confiado .

`` Entonces , Honoka ¿ puedes hacerlo ? ´´ dijo Aizawa .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Honoka .

Honoka tomo la pelota y se acerco a una zona donde estaba marcada con un circulo blanco y distancias que aumentaban cada vez .

`` Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras que permanezcas en el circulo . Rápido . Da todo lo que tienes ´´ dijo Aizawa .

`` Si ´´ dijo Honoka mientras que calentaba un poco .

Entonces Honoka concentro chakra en su mano , pero su chakra no era de color azul como un chakra normal , su chakra era de color dorado como la misma luz , los que vieron su sorprendieron cuando vieron nunca han visto algo como eso .

` Hay esta el Kekkei Genkai por parte del clan de Hikari : El Elemento de Luz ´ penó Tatsuya .

El Clan Hikari fue un clan único de los ninjas que se aliaron con el clan Senju durante las primeras epocas de los ninjas , la especialidad del clan Hikari era el elemento de Luz , el ninjas pertenencientes a este clan podían tecnicas increibles con la luz desde grandes genjutsus hasta hacer de su elemento luz un gran sanador , la especidad de Honoka eran tecnicas con su elemento de luz al mismo tiempo que tenia el elemento Raiton , era la curandera del grupo . Ella y Tatsuya formaron parte del mismo equipo .

`` ¡ Vamos ! ´´ exclamo Honoka lanzandola .

Cuando Honoka lanzó la pelota se levanto una gran nube de polvo y tierra al mismo tiempo que la pelota se alzo en una gran altura y desplazandose hacía una distancia bastante impresionante .

`` Conoce tu máximo primero . Esa la forma más racional de la base de un héroe´´ dijo Aizawa mostrando el resultado de la distancia que era 802,5 metros .

Todos soltaron gritos de sorpresa cuando vieron el resultado de la distancia , nadie se esperaba una distancia tan larga de un solo lanzamiento .

`` ¿ 802,5 metros ? ¿ En serio ? ´´ dijo un chico rubio preguntando .

`` ¿ Qué es eso ? ¡ Parece divertido ! ´´ dijo una chica que era completamente rosa con unos cuernos .

`` ¡ Podemos emplear nuestros Quirks tanto como queramos ! ¡ Lo que se esperaba del curso de heroes ! ´´ exclamo un chico de pelo negro .

Todos estaban emocionados de poder emplear sus Quirks , cuando Honoka se estaba acercando al lado de Tatsuya , quien levanto la mano con una sonrisa , Honoka entendio el mensaje y ambos chocaron sus palmas como muestra de un bien hecho , algunos se confudieron , hasta que el Sensei hablo .

`` `` Parece divertido ´´ , ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo Aizawa .

Todos se callaron cuando escucharon las palabras de Aizawa e incluso algunos se preocuparon por el tono como lo dijo .

`` Tienen tres años para convertirse en héroes , ¿ tendras esa actitud todo el tiempo ? ´´ dijo Aizawa .

Cuando Tatsuya escucho el tono con el que hablaba Aizawa-sensei parecía que se había enojado por los comentarios de sus alumnos , entonces a el sensei le creo una sonrisa rara en el rostro .

`` Bien . Quien quede en el último lugar de todas las pruebas , será juzgado por no tener potencial y será castigado con la expulsión ´´ dijo Aizawa .

`````````` ¿¡ Eh !? ´´´´´´´´´´´ exclamaron todos sorprendidos .

Pero los Shinobis no se creian las palabras de su sensei , sabian que aqui había algo oculto en las palabras y parecian que ya sabian de que se trataba .

`` Tatsuya , está prueba la harás la última ahora quiero que hagas las demás pruebas junto con los demás , esta vez sin queja alguna ´´ dijo Aizawa mirando a Tatsuya .

Tatsuya no se inmuto ante las palabras de su Sensei , sabía que ahora debía darlo todo en estas pruebas .

`` Si ´´ dijo Tatsuya asintiendo .

`` Nosotros somos libres de sobre las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes ... ¡ Bienvenidos al curso de héroes de UA ! ´´ exclamo Aizawa con una cara de terror .

Muchos de ellos estaban sorprendidos y asustados , pero otros estaban dispuestos a darlo todo desde el principio , ya que parecía que el curso dependia de ello .

Los Shinobis simplemente sonrieron ante la situación en donde se encontraban , simplemente sabian que esto iba a ser sencillo para ellos .

`` ¿ El último lugar será expulsado ? ¡ Pero apenas es el primer dia ! ¡ No , aunque no fuese el primer día , eso no es justo ! ´´ dijo la chica muy animada preguntando preocupada .

`` Desastres naturales , grandes accidentes y villanos molestos . Calamidades que no pueden ser predichas , Japón esta lleno de injusticias . Los heroes son quienes voltean esas situaciones . Si quieres hablar con amigos , que mal . Por los proximos tres años , UA les hará dificiles pruebas una tras otra . Ve adelante , Plus Ultra . Vengan con todo lo que tienen ´´ dijo Aizawa .

Tatsuya simplemente sabía que debía darlo todo y tenia ganas de decir unas palabras `` Basicamente el mundo no aceptara nuestros sueños tan amablemente a menos que nosotros debemos todo y superamos los limites que ya hemos dado . Los heroes son personas que lo dan todo desde el principio y sigue avanzando para cumplir con su cometido y nunca rendirse ante nada , ¿ no es así , Aizawa-Sensei ? ´´

Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Tatsuya , había entendido perfectamente las palabras de Aizawa y ahora que lo habían escuchado las palabras de Tatsuya no sabían porque pero se encntraban motivados .

`` Hmmm , parece que entiendes como funciona el mundo , Tatsuya ´´ dijo Aizawa `` Bien la demostracion ha acabado ... Desde aqui empieza lo real , denlo todo ´´ dijo Aizawa a todos .

 **( La prueba de carrera de 50 metros )**

Los alumnos ahora estaban listo para competir en la primera prueba que consistia en la prueba de los cincuenta metros .

Los primeros en hacer la carrera fueron Iida y una chica de pelo largo verde con unas manos algo grandes , ambos estaban en sus marcas para comenzar la carrera , al final de la linea de carrera había lo parecia un droide con dos manos y una camara .

`` En sus marcas ... Listos ... * BAM * ´´ dijo el robot dando la señal .

Iida salio disparado con mucha velocidad , mientras que la chica dio saltos hasta que Iida llegó el primer a la meta dandole un tiempo de 3.04 segundos , mientras que la chica llego a poco metros después .

`` Para 50 metros , solo puedo utilizar equipo 3 ... ´´ dijo Iida para si mismo .

`` Bueno , es como un pez en el agua . Será mejor ver lo que hacen los demás ´´ dijo Aizawa .

La chica que competia contra Iida había conseguido un tiempo 5.58 segundos , no era un mal tiempo en absoluto .

Ahora le tocaba a la chica con la personalidad feliz competir contra un chico rubio quien tenia una gran cola

`` Aligeraré mi ropa y mis zapatos ... ´´ dijo la chica tocando su ropa y sus zapatos .

`` Listos ... * BAM * ´´ dijo el droide dando la señal .

A la chica parecia que le costaba correr a tanta velocidad e iba tan rapido como podía , el chico con la cola golpeaba el suelo con su cola y se impulsa con ella para poder llegar a la meta .

El chico con la cola obtuvo un tiempo de 5.04 segundos y la chica obtuvo un tiempo de 7.15 segundos .

`` ¡ Oh , pero fui más rapida que en la escuela ! ´´ dijo la chica .

Ahora le tocaba a un chico rubio con un cinturon extravagante , era el mismo chico que se examino junto con Tatsuya en la zona B y competia con la chica de rosa .

`` Todos , no estan siendo lo suficientemente creativos . Les mostraré un poco ... como emplear sus Quirks ´´ dijo el chico saliendo disparado por un laser saliendole desde su cinturón .

Pero en unos momentos el chico del laser dejo de disparar para caer contra el suelo de espaldas mientras que la chica de rosa iba deslizandose sobre el suelo con una sustancia que salia de sus pies , mientras que el chico se levantaba de nuevo y volvia a salir disparado por el laser hasta llegar a la meta .

El chico había obtenido un tiempo de 5.51 segundos .

`` Si disparase por más de un segundo , me dolería el estomago ´´ dijo el chico con orgullo .

`````````` ¿ Qué demonios le sucede ? ´´´´´´´´´´´´ pensarón todos al mismo tiempo .

` Viendo el limite de sus Quirks y los resultados para el crecimiento de cada uno , se volverá claro lo que pueden hacer o no ´ pensó Aizawa .

Ahora les tocaba competir a Tatsuya que se encontraba en su posición y competia contra Bakugo que se encontraba concentrado en la carrera .

`` En sus marcas ... Listos ... * BAM * ´´ dijo el droide .

` Eso los conectara a la creatividad necesaria para sobrevivir ´ pensó Aizawa .

`` Explosión ´´ dijo Bakugo generando explosiones en sus dos manos para volar en el aire .

Había cogido velocidad gran velocidad para llegar a un buen tiempo a la meta , sin embargo ...

`` 2.10 ´´ dijo el droide .

Bakugo cuando escucho esa puntuación miró en que Tatsuya ya se encontraba el meta y en un tiempo recordo mientras que el había obtenido un tiempo de 4.13 segundos .

Bakugo miraba a Tatsuya que había conseguido un tiempo realmente corto , se molestia hacía Tatsuya aumentaba , mientras que Tatsuya se iba con sus compañeras .

 **( La Quinta Prueba - Lanzar la Pelota )**

Luego de que todos realizasen las otras pruebas donde Tatsuya ya había realizado todas con grandes puntuaciones , ahora todos estaban en la prueba de lanzar la pelota y era el turno de la chica animada .

`` Hey ´´ dijo la chica animada lanzando la pelota .

La pelota se fue alejando y alejando hasta una gran distancia que ya era casi imposible de ver incluso con unos normales o especiales e incluso cualquiera diria que le pelota acabo en el espacio y nunca volvio .

Hasta que la maquina que poseía Aizawa mostro una unica cantidad el simbolo del infinito .

`````````````` ¿¡ Infinito !? ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ exclamaron todos sorprendidos .

`` ¡ Eso es increible ! ¡ Ella obtuvo Infinito ! ´´ exclamo un chico rubio bastante sorprendido .

Incluso Tatsuya estaba sorprendido por ello simplemente no se esperaba una puntuación como eso , bueno ni él ni nadie , la chica había obtenido un nuevo record en la escuela .

`` Tatsuya , esta vez te toca a ti ´´ dijo Aizawa .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Tatsuya tomando la pelota que le dio Aizawa .

Sin embargo ...

Tatsuya se fijo en que su profesor no había soltado la pelota mientras que miraba a Tatsuya con ojos serios , incluso cualquiera diria que estaba enojado , la bufanda que tenia en su cuello se alzaba en el aire , su cabello se puso de punta y sus ojos brillaba en rojo .

`` ¿ No has estado empleando tu Quirk , verdad ? ´´ dijo Aizawa preguntandole .

Tatsuya se sorprendio cuando escucho , eso incluso muchos de ellos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon esas palabras , acaso había obtenido unas puntuaciones altas sin ni siquiera haber empleado su Quirk , muchos de ellos empezaron a emplear a murmurar de si su sensei se equivocaba o sobre Tatsuya .

`` He visto el video de tu zona del examen , pude ver que te lesionastes durante el examen , deduje que te lesionastes al emplear tu Quirk , no se si lo controlas o no , pero tienes un segundo Quirk y no te he visto emplearlo en absoluto , no se si ese tampoco lo controlas , pero recuerda que debes darlo todo en este curso o serás expulsado de la academia . Cuando te veo parece que estes ocultando algo y no se lo que es , pero recuerda que aqui debes ir con todo ´´ dijo Aizawa con seriedad incluso los vendas lo ataron .

`` Tatsuya Senju , si no empleas tu Quirk nunca serás un héroe ´´ dijo Aizawa soltandolo .

Tatsuya no dijo nada ante las palabras de su sensei , miro la pelota y luego se miró la mano , todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de su sensei .

Erika , Mizuki y Honoka estaban preocupadas por su amigo ya que sabian bien que se estaba conteniendo aun asi obtenia las puntuaciones más altas de todas y cuando escucharon de que no había empleado su Quirk se preguntaban entonces como obtuvo esas puntuaciones .

Solamente Aizawa se percato pero desde lejos había una persona que los observa , era All Might quien tenia sus mirada puesta sobre Tatsuya ya que estaba preocupado de él .

` Joven Tatsuya , se bien que no quieres que nadie sepa que eres de otro mundo , ¿ acaso hay algo más que te preocupe ? ´ pensó All Might .

Sus compañeros empezaron a murmurar entre si respecto a Tatsuya ...

`` Parece que recibío un consejo ´´ dijo Iida .

`` Probablemente le dijo que será expulsado ´´ dijo Bakugo .

`` No hay problema ´´ dijo Erika .

Entonces lo miraron a Erika que se encontraba junto con Honoka y Mizuki ambas estaban tranquila ni nerviosas , simplemente sonreian .

`` Él esta tomando una decisión ´´ dijo Mizuki .

`` Y será la decisión correcta ´´ dijo Honoka .

Sus compañeros de clase se encontraban confundidos de sus palabras , pero había una persona también preocupada , era la chica animada que saludo a Tatsuya .

`` ¿ Estás preocupada por él ? Yo ... No lo estoy ´´ dijo el chico rubio del cinturón extravagante .

`` ¿ Quién eres tu ? ´´ dijo la chica preguntando confundida .

Tatsuya se quedo hay quieto durante unos momentos callado sin decir ni una sola palabra , no queria que nadie sepa de su origen o sus poderes , fue entonces que ...

` _¿ Hasta cuandó piensas estar alli callado ? ´_ dijo una voz .

Entonces Tatsuya abrio los ojos y pudo ver que detrás de él estaba un amigo que le impulso a ser un gran Shinobi , era un chico rubio con una venda en la frente con una chaqueta naranja y detalles negros y con un pantalon naranja , ese chico no era más que ...

` Naruto ´ pensó Tatsuya .

 _` Desde cuando eres tan reservado Tatsuya , tu eres un gran Shinobi que siempre lo dio todo por la Villa y sus compañeros como yo , asi que ahora dalo todo en este instante y demuestrale a ese Ossan extraño lo que eres capaz de hacer -datebayyo ´_ dijo la ilusión de Naruto con su sonrisa de dientes .

Cuando Tatsuya se fijo se encontraba detro del area de lanzamiento , entonces Tatsuya respiro para calmarse y tener una sonrisa dispuesta de darlo todo .

`` Sensei ´´ dijo Tatsuya llamandolo .

`` ¿ Hmm ? ´´ dijo Aizawa .

`` ¿ Debo darlo todo , no ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya preguntandole .

Sus compañero escucharon alg confundidos por las palabras de Tatsuya , hasta que su Sensei respondio .

`` Ya lo he dicho antes , hay que darlo todo ´´ dijo Aizawa .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Tatsuya más relajado `` Entonces ... ¡ vamos allá ! ´´ exclamo Tatsuya juntando sus manos como podía por la pelota .

Todos se sorprendieron por la acción que Tatsuya acababa de hacer , mientras que las compañeras de Tatsuya sonrieron ante eso .

`` ¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! ´´ Tatsuya en un momento empezó a gritar con fuerza .

Al instante ...

* FLUASH *

Una gran cantidad de chakra salia del cuerpo de Tatsuya haciendo que una gran cantidad de polvo se alzase por la gran cantidad , sus compañeros simplemente se protegieron los ojos ante lo el polvo que venia y con las bocas abiertas por eso , nunca antes habían visto un Quirk como ese y en parte porque Tatsuya estaba respondiendo con todo .

`` Ohe , ohe , ¿ en serio ? ´´ dijo All Might sorprendido .

Se estaba formando un area de chakra alrededor de Tatsuya y el chakra empezó a alzarse detrás de él al mismo tiempo que ese chakra empezó a adquirir una forma humanoide .

Era un ser hecho completamente de chakra de un tamaño considerable , se podía ver un rostro con colmillos afilados , dos grandes cuernos saliendo de la cabeza , unas manos que se posaron en la tierra cerca de Tatsuya , también pudieron ver una cola aparecer , sin embargo no salian las piernas , parecía que solamente aparecío medio cuerpo del ser .

Todos lo que estaban viendo eso delante de sus ojos simplemente miraba sorpredidos ante eso , incluso All Might o Aizawa estaban simplemente sorprendidos ante el ser que había delante de ellos , no había palabras para ello .

Tatsuya estaba aún envuelto en todo ese chakra mientras que empezó a concentrarlo en su mano derecha donde tenía la pelota , la cual no se encontraba afectada por toda esa energía , ahora Tatsuya estaba mirando hacía adelante para hacer un gran lanzamiento .

` Naruto , tu voluntad de fuego encendio la mia , porque siempre ibas hacía adelante y nunca te rendias , no se si realmente me has llamado o no , pero gracias por recordarme lo que significaba ser un Shinobi , eres el mejor amigo mio ´ pensó Tatsuya sonriendo en su rostro .

Entonces el ser de chakra empezaba a desaparecer mientras que todo el chakra se estaba concentrando en la mano derecha y Tatsuya se empezaba a lanzar la pelota .

` Vamos alla ´ pensó Tatsuya .

* BOOOM *

Tal fue la fuerza de su lanzamiento que otra nube de polvo se levanto e incluso el suelo donde estaba Tatsuya se había formado un crater con grietas , todos tenian sus bocas abiertas ante esa gran fuerza .

` Con toda mi fuerza ´ pensó Tatsuya .

Entonces la pelota ataerrizo en el campo dando el resultado del lanzamiento que acababa de realizar Tatsuya ... Una distancia de 914,5 metros .

`` Ohe ... Sensei ´´ dijo Tatsuya llamandole .

Aizawa lo miro y pudo ver que Tatsuya había dado todo de si en ese lanzamiento .

`` ¿ Qué le parece ... mi Quirk y mi respuesta ? ´´ dijo Tatsuya levantado el puño cerrado con chakra a su alrededor .

`` Este chico ... ´´ dijo Aizawa sorprendido .

` Viene porque esta preocupado , ¿¡ pero qué demonios joven !? Concetrastes toda tu energía en tu mano derecha para lanzar esa pelota a una gran distancia . En vez de emplear tu Quirk decidistes emplear tu propio poder ... ¿¡ Qué demonios , joven !? ¡ Eres genial ! ´ pensó All Might .

Tatsuya había recordado lo que significa ser un Shinobi dandolo todo desde el principio .

 **Bueno espero que todo el mundo haya disfrutado de este capitulo .**

 **Esperen para el proximo .**

 **Muchas Gracias y comenten . Buen día .**


End file.
